The END
by dewdesfde
Summary: After naruto killed pain he was named hokage. Sasuke came backed to the village but didn't kill itachi.... 10 years later. Shin uzamaki, Obito uchiha and Rin uchiha were born. The akasuki returns to take revange on the leaf village.
1. A new team

A new team

" Dad can teach me the rasengan now"? asked shin." I already master the shadow clone justu and the summoning justu, im more than ready to learn the rasengan!". While shin was complaining about learning the rasengan, naruto was medataing under a waterfall." haha, sure why not. But remeber it took your grandpa 3 years to devopled that move. And it took me only a week. So don't think it'll be easy". Naruto said." Then I'll beat ur time! I bet I can learn it by 4 days TOPS! " Shin yelled. Naruto smiled when he said that. _Wow he reminds me of me when i was little, hes gonna become a find shonbi.... and a great hokage,_ Naruto thought." Not now Shin your father has to go to work and you have to get ready for your mission" Hinata yelled. " Aww mom come on, if im going to surpass Obito some day I have to get all the training i can get" Shin said." Its ok Shin Sasuke's son hasen't learn the chidori yet, so you too still have a long way to go" Naruto said. After that Naruto went and grabbed his nine tailed fox type robe and dissapered.

Shin grabbed his gear and head out the door. Everybody knew Shin but they looked to him as The Hokage's Son. Nobody look to Shin as a threat or a hero. Shin vowed that he would change dat and everybody would respect him one day. Also Shin vowed that he would surpass and beat Obito for the title of Hokage. Shin came pass the statue of where Naruto and his uncle Konohamaru fought for the title of sixth hokage. Naruto beat konohamaru. After that Konohamaru became the leader of ANBU black opps and promised dat he will become hokage some day.

"Shin your late! You know the rules for being late don't u"? Said Obito. "Obito knock off,he's not the only one late". Rin said. Rin was Obito's brother and the dauther of Sasuke. Rin cannot have the sharingan because shes a girl, but her strength and medical skills are just like her mother Sakura. "Yea kakashi sensai is also late, hes probably reading that danm perverted book my dad makes". Shin said.

Suddenley a puff of smoke appeard and kakashi was there. " Well looks like everybodies here and ready" Kakashi said. " Danm Kakashi sensai do u always have to take a long time to show up"? Rin said." Sorry I was busy this morning". Kakashi expalined." Yea, Busy jerking off from that book your always reading" Obito whisperd. " Anyway time to explain 2days mission. Our objective is to secure a enemys territory, near the land of rivers. The enemey is known to be strong so be on your guard at all times. I will take the lead first so I can detect enemies at all times. Obito you will back me up since ur sense of smell is just like mine's, we will need that when tring to locate the enemy. Naruto you will back up Obito since you are always alert and your shadow clones don't use dat much charkra. And Rin you will support medical needs incase one of us gets injured, but if you think you need to step in at anytime.... don't hesitate. Well dats about it everybody understand"? asked Kakashi

**" YESSIR!"**


	2. the akatsuki returns

The akatsuki's return

Naruto was sitting at his chair writing the next book for make out paradise then there was a knock at the door." Come in". Naruto said. "Yo naruto, team 10 left the village for the mission you assigned should we send reinforcements now?" asked Sasuke. "Nah, i think they'll be ok, Kakashi's with them so we have nonthing to fear" said Naruto. Sasuke sighed and said, "You know you shouldn't be writing that book, what if sakura comes in here and sees your writing a book about that? Plus your the hokage now you don't have time to be writing books"." Hey its a drag to me too but I promised Jirayia that I'll continue the make out paradise books when he died. And when Pain killed him it was time to take over the series" said Naruto. "Right just be carefull about Sakura" warned Sasuke. "Relax I can read her like the back of my hand"said Naruto."Im sorry you can read _WHO_ like the back of your hand!?" a voice said. Chills went down both the backs of Naruto and Sasuke's. Then suddenly a fist punch Naruto in the face and he went flying out the window. Naruto crash in a tree and there stood Sakura in a bad mood. "You Perverted bastard! First Jirayia now you!? I thought I told about those books. Your Hokage now, you haven't changed a bit!" scremed Sakura. " Shit, even I can't control her when she's pissed off" Sasuke said.

Team 10 continue to go to the Land of rivers." Huh? Kakashi wait!" scremed Obito. All of them stop and looked around. _So he sensed it too, he sure is Sasuke's son _thought Kakashi. Suddenley 20 ninjas spranged from the trees and landed across them."So you were right Obito, good job. All right team " single formation" now!" said Kakashi. Obito, Rin and Shin went back to back on each other and put kunais in there hands. " Alright listen to me very carefully, you guys are to killed all of them but one. We need to distract information out of him ok?" Kakashi yelled. " Heh, alright! Now I can test out my sharingan!" said Obito. Then Obito eyes changed to the sharingan and dissapeard in a blink of and eye.

Shin formed hand signs and summon shadow clones. All of them charged at the ninjas with kunai knifes in their hands. Then Obito appeard in the sky and form hand signs as well. _"Fire Style: Dragon Flame justu!" scremed Obito. _Then a fire dragon came out Obito's mouth and burn all the ninja and Shin's clones. _Wow what team work! Thanks to Shin's clones for the distraction, Obito got to chance to burn their ass with the Fire Style jutsu, thought Rin. "_Rin! Back me up" said came and started throwing kunai knifes with paper bombs on them around the enemies. While Rin was doing that Kakashi was charging up his lighting blade. Then Kakashi dissapeard and attacked one of them with his lighting blade in the arm. Then Rin activated the paper bombs and all of them exploded."Alright good job everyone. Now, who sent you"? Kakashi asked."Heh, Kakashi your always so persistentmuch". said a voice Kakashi knew very well."Uh, oh no" Kakashi sherkied. Then the ninja's face was covered with paper bombs, then they exploded. The team jump out of the way just in time, but when they landed on their feet, they saw 2 figues standing there." No way! It can't be!" Kakashi said."Its been a long time Kakashi". said one of the men." Well,well those three little brats remind me of the legenday sannins". Said the other man."Kakashi sensai who these guys"? Shin asked. _That guy.... he has the sharingan, and he looks alot like my dad. UH!? could it be him? thought Obito._"Everybody Listen to me! I Don't want anybody to fight these too you hear me? These guys are S rank criminals. Itachi Uchiha... and Kisame Hoshigaki" said Kakashi. The 3 shonobi's were shocked to hear what Kakashi said._ Uchiha? But I thought Me, Rin and my Dad were the only Uchiha's left. Or could it be? Uncle Itachi? thought Obito._

**"Lets just end this! I'll grind all you guys to the ground" Kisame scremed.**

**"Now marks the day of the revenge of the akasuki" Itachi said.**


	3. The Beginning of a War

The beginning of a war

"Ow! danm, did sakura have to hit that hard?" said Naruto."I tried to warned you man. She loses her temper easily" Sasuke said."Then why didn't you try to stop her? Your her husband be a Man!" said Naruto."What you crazy i aint getting knock out again buy her" says Sasuke. Then out of no where bird made out of clay came upon them. Then it exploded, a man was sitting on a tree stomp laughing about it."Wow to think the Hokage and the great Sasuke Uchiha would fall for a trick like that" said the man."Don't lose your guard Deidara there not dead" said another man. When the smoke cleared Naruto and Sasuke were covered by a white snake, unharmed."Well well you were right Kakuza. I should have known" said Deidara."*Cough* *Cough* danm Sasuke you had to summon the snake that late. We could've been blown to bits in a second!' complain Naruto."Sorry I haven't seen that clay in so long i forgot it explodes. But look what we got here" said Sasuke."Huh, Hey look who it is? Deidara and Kakuza. I thought you guys had other partners. What were there names? Ah Sasori and Hiden, what happen to them?" asked Naruto."Was that suppose to be funny? You fucking assholes! You killed them!" Scremed Deidara.

Then out of no where, Sasuke rushed to the two of them with his sword and try to slash them. But they both jump just in time. But then behind them Naruto had 2 rasengan's in his hands and hit them with it. They both flew and hit dozens of trees. Naruto and Sasuke rushed to see if they killed them, But they both were shocked to see what they saw. Both of them were clay clones all along._ Heh, got you right where I want you. HA! thought Deidara._ The 2 clay clones made a big explosion and left a huge hole where they exploded."Nice Deidara" said Kakuza."Heh, I knew that we wouldn't do much danmage if we went in their ourselfs. So I made clay clones out of us to trick them to thinking it was the real thing. Then when they were in range..... Bang!" said Deidara."That was well put you almost had us there for a second" Naruto whispeared. The two of them froze in shocked that Naruto was behind put their hands up in shock."H-How? How did you know we were up here? And how you get behind us with out us sensing you!?" asked Kakuza."Oh so many questions, well we didn't know at first, we thought those clones were you guys. But when Sasuke rushed at them he had his sharingan activiated to see if you were clones. After that we just had to play along with it. Then when you activiated your clay clones, I use my fathers transportaion justu to get behind you, with out you guys sensing me" Explained Naruto."The Flying Thunder God Jutsu. A Justu that only Minato could do. To think his son would learn it. We underastimated him" said Deidara."Hey tell me about it. It took me longer then the rasengan took me to learn. A week and a half... man it was hard" said Naruto. Then Naruto smiled and Sasuke appeared in the air forming hand signs. Deidara and Kakuza were stunned._ "Fire Style: Flame Flower!" said Sasuke. _Then huge fire balls came out his mouth and hit Deidara, Kakuza and Naruto. It was so big that everybody in the leaf Village saw the blast._ Danm! Sasuke what are you guys doing? thought Sakura. _Then Sakura rushed to the scene.

When the fire cleared Naruto was sitting down picking his ear."Ow..... that was loud Sasuke I think I might be deaf in this ear" said Naruto."Hmph. Well did we do it?" asked Sasuke. They looked around to see if they did."Guess so. *Sigh* man that was a work out" said Naruto."But why tho? Why will they come out now? What are they planning?" asked Sasuke."I don't know, Pains dead, we killed members of their group, what now?"said Naruto. They both were confused, then Sakura came and confronted both of them."What happen here!? Did you guys fight again?" asked Sakura."No something else happen. The akatsuki ambushed us" said Sasuke. Sakura was shocked to hear that news."When? Why!? asked Sakura."Were not sure all we know that it was 2 memebers. Deidara and Kakuza" explained Naruto."We have to reported this to the leaf council's Immeditaly!" said Sakura. They both nodded. When Naruto got up he was stunned for a moment in horror. Naruto was never like this._ Oh No! Shin! though Naruto._ And he ran wouldn't looking back. The others followed him."Naruto! Whats wrong!? Slow down!" scremed Sakura. _If I know the Akatsuki thery're just getting started thought Naruto._


	4. The Battle Begins!

The Battle Begins

"Hmph, it seems like their catchimg on to our plan. I wish we could've stay longer Kakuza"said Deidara."Its Madara's orders and im not going to questing it. Anyway Itachi and Kisame should be with Kakashi and those other kids by now. We should head back"said Kakuza. Then the 2 dissapeared.

"I'll take care of these two. You guys stay back!"said Kakashi."Haha! You think you'll do anything by yourself Kakashi!"said Kisame."Don't take him lightley"said Itachi. Then Itachi summon a water clone grabbing Kakashi by the throat."Kakashi sensai!"scremed Rin. Shin and Obito didn't move they were standing there shervering in fear. The clone staring chokeing him harder, then Kisame ran to the clone. He slashed his sword across the clone hitting Kakashi. Then Kisame grabbed a water bubble from the clone and form hand signs with one hand."_Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Justu!"_said Kisame. A shark rushed towards Kakashi in the air and hit him. Kakashi was falling down to the 3 shonobi's didn't move. All they could do was look. Then Itachi moved like the speed of sound in front os Kakashi. Itachi closed his eyes and just as itachi came to him..... He opened his eyes."_Mangekyou Sharingan"thought Itachi._ Kakashi was in a genjustu and his body was dissapearing. Obito saw everything from his sharingan and couldn't believe it.

Kakashi hit the floor gasping for breath. Then Kisame went behind him and from hand seals."_Water Style: Water Prison Justu!"said Kisame._ Suddenley a sphere of water covered Kakashi and he couldn't get out."Don't bother Kakashi. This Justu will keep you in there as long as I have my hand in here"Kisame said."Now for those other 3" said Itachi. The 3 gasp and were scared. Kakashi look at them and said, "G-Guys, I want you to g-go. Leave me here" Kakashi said bareley."W-w-What!? We can't just leave you"said Shin."Listen you guys don't have a chance againest these guys. You're only hope is to go and seek the Hokage for help. He's the only one who can save me..... If im still alive" said Kakashi._ Wha... What should I do? If I go and get the Hokage to help, Kakashi sensai might be dead already. But if I go help him I'll get killed! thought Obito._

** "****This is boring lets hurry up and do this already!"said Kisame.**

** "Don't worry You'll be joining Kakashi in the afterlife"said Itachi.**


	5. The Sharingan Battle

The Sharingan Battle

"Kisame you stand back. I'll take care of these 3"said Itachi. The three starteled and look at each other. Itachi step forward, the three step back."Come on, I thought you guys were strong. You guys are the kids of the legendary Sannin right? Plus I want to see what Sasuke tought you Obito"said Itachi."Wha... How'd you know my name?"asked Obito. Itachi smiled,"Thats not imortant right know"said Itachi."Fuck this! If you guys won't go _**I**_ will!"scremed Shin. Then shin summon clones and try to attack Itachi. Then Itachi threw Shurikens on all of the clones. Shin kept running and tried to punch Itachi, But Itachi kicked him in the gut. Shin hit a tree and coughed."Shin!"scremed Rin. Obito was standing and watching everything not moving a inch. Then Itachi moved and ran toward's Rin."Rin! Look Out!"scremed Shin. Rin look but was too late to react. Itachi grabbed her by the throat and looked at her. Rin was coughing and gasping for breath."Rin!"scremed Shin."it's ashame that Obito won't help his comrades in need. I wonder why?"said Itachi."Obito wat are you doing!? Rin's in trouble and he's rite there! Your suppose to be a Uchiha! Not some Mother Fucker who can't help there Friends! yelled Shin. Then Obito startled, and suddenlely realised wat was goin on. Then Obito yelled and activated his sharingan. Itachi saw and smiled, Well well, well look what we got her-" But then Obito puched him and Itachi went Flying. Kisame was surprsied to see Itachi punched so hard. Itachi got up and rubbed his face."Hmph, wow impressive. Just for a kid your good"Itachi smriked,"You know.... I might get killed right know and I might not save anyone here. But Shin helped me realised something._** I'm a Uchiha!!"**_yelled Obito.

Then Obito made hand signs so fast that Itachi had a hard time reading it."_Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!"said Obito._ Then obito lanched a fire ball from his mouth aiming for itachi. Itachi jumped out of the way and lauched one of his own at Obito. _Shit this is bad. If I move then Shin and Rin will get caught in the blast. But if I stay and try to block it I might get serioulsy hurt! thought Obito._ The blast came and seem to hit them. When the flames and smoke were gone the three weren't there. Then Itachi turned around and saw the three unharmed. _Danm that was close, thought Obito._ Shin struggled to his feet and looked at Itachi. "Alright time some payback"said Shin. Then Shin bite his finger and did some hand signs."_Summoning Justu!"said Shin._ Then he summon Gamakichi and he didn't look to happy."Hey! what am i doing here!? Huh!? Shin! What do you want know where's Naruto? said Gamakichi."Dad's at the village,anyway.... I need your help"said Shin. Shin pointed at the akatsuki memebers and Gamakichi looked."Oh, the Akatsuki. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshikgaki. And Kakashi's capurted huh?"said Gamakichi. Shin Jump on Gamakichi and smiled,"Obito, I got your back. I know this is you fight so I'll let you do what you have to do. I'll take on the other one"said Shin. Obito nodded and looked at Kisame."You should know, that im just a clone the real Kisame is rite behind you!"said The clone Kisame. Shin gasp and looked behind him to see Kisame charging at him. Then Gamakichi jump and did looked at Kisame. Itachi ran towards Shin, But Obito made sure that Itachi doesen't go near Shin."Listen lets just settle this me and you!"said Obito."Hmph, ok but this time.... I _won't_ hold back!"said Itachi.

Meanwile in Konoha, Naruto was rushing to his office in a hurry. He bust open the door and grabbed stuff from his draw."Naruto whats wrong you been acting liek these ever since we left."said Sakura. There was a long pause but then Naruto said,"The Akatsuki is after our children". Then Sakura gasp and looked a Sasuke."By know they met up with Kakashi's team and is fighting them now. So I don't have time. Thats why I decided for us, Team 7 to go after them." Sasuke smiled and looked at Sakura and she smiled too."So when do we leave?"asked Sasuke."10minutes. We don't know how long Shin, Obito and Rin can hold off the Akatsuki. And im not taking chances."said Naruto."But why don't you just use the Teleportation Justu of you Dad's?"suggested Sakura. Naruto sighed,"The Flying Thunder God Justu is a powerfull jutsu. It uses a lot of charkra and I can only do it once every 10mins. My Dad could do anytime he wanted cause he was a expert at it. Im still a beginner."said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and dissapeard, so did Sakura. Naruto looked at his desk and closed his eyes._ Jiraiya, Dad... I guess its time tto prove my self huh. What would you guys do? thought Naruto_. Naruto opened his eyes and dissapeard.

** A All out War is About to Begin!**


	6. Reunion

A Reunion

Sasuke walk to the village gate with Sakura, but Sakura seemed troubled. Team 7 was never called out, unlessed of a immergency. They were like The Leaf's own SWAT team. They beat members of the akatsuki, The Destrustion of Orchimaru, and saved the village from Pain. All across the ninja world everyone knew Team 7, They were seen like a mere image of the former Lengendary Sannin. Jirayia, Tsunade and Orchimaru."Sasuke?"said Sakura. Sasuke looked,"Do you think Naruto will be alright?"said Sakura worried."I mean Naruto still has the Nine tailed Fox in him. And anytime Naruto is mad or in trouble he always turns into that fox. Im worried about our children. What if..... it happens?"

Sasuke stared at sakura and looked forward."Don't worry"said Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke,"Naruto would harm anyone from the village with dat power. I've been training with Naruto ever since he became hokage. Hes been finding ways to control the fox. And he swore to me.....: That he will only use it when he has no other option"said Sasuke. Sakura gasped,"B-but what if-" Sasuke but his arm around Sakura."I think we know Naruto well. Trust me he won't be out of options that quick"said Sasuke smiling. Sakura smiled and continued there way to the gate. When they reach their Naruto was siting up on a tree branch."Are we ready?"asked Naruto."Yeah, we got everthing"said Sasuke. Naruto nodded and jump from the branch. He landed on his feet and look at Sasuke and Sakura."Alright, Lets Go!"said Naruto. They both nodded and looked toward the exit out of the leaf village. The wind was blowing their hairs in the breeze, Naruto smiled and dissapeard. The others did too.

Kisame yelled and clashed with Shin's kunai knife. Then Gamakachi did hand signs and water started rushing to his mouth."_Water style:Water Bullets!"said Gamakachi._ Then a water bullet rushed to shin and Kisame and hit them. Kisame moved out the way in time, and Shin apeared on Gamakachi's head."Hmm, not bad"said Kisame. Shin grinned and Gamakachi charged at Kisame.

Meanwhile, Obito was fighting Itachi and Rin was watching cheering him on. Obito tried to punch Itachi but Itachi grabbed it and tried to kick Obito. Obito grabbed his leg and tried to kick Itachi, Itachi grabbed it and but then Obito dissapeard. Itachi fell then Obtio kicked him out of no where. Itachi rolled on the ground then spranged to his feet. Itachi rubbed the his face and said,"Hmph, thats enough of hand-to-hand combat for now"said Itachi. Obito grinned and looked at Rin. Rin nodded and started forming hand signs._"Ninja Art: Genjustu Clone"said Rin._ Then Rin summon clones of Rin and Obito right be side her. Itachi just glared at Rin and then ran towards her. Obito then did some hand signs,_"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!"said Obito. _Then fire bullets tried to attack Itachi but itachi dodge it. Then Rin closed her eyes and charkra was around her. Itachi went back and stared at her._ What a incredible amount of charkra surrounding her. She's really good at her charkra control, thought Itachi._ Rin opened her eyes and put a fist in the air. Then the charkra surrounding her started twirling around her fist. Itachi opened his eyes wide and Obito was surprised to. Kisame and Shin looked at the scene surprised as well. _What charkra, evan my Shark skin is getting excited of the charkra. thought Kisame. _Then Rin's fist covered with charkra and it startes swiling around like the Nine tail fox's tails. _Alright mom this is it. Time to make sure the justu paid off! thought Rin. Then Rin ran towards Itachi in a blink of an I. Then she punch him as he could with the chakra in his stomach."Chidori-Shurikin!"said Rin._

A Blast of Charkra covered Itachi and grabbed Kisame and put him in the charkra. Rin was pushed by the blast but Obito cought her. Then Chidori neddles stabbed both Itachi and Kisame endless times. Then the charkra exploded macking a aftershock and rush of wind. Tean 7 felt and heard the blast from their range."Shit, hurry! Where almost there"said Naruto. They hurried in hoping that the 3 weren't dead.

The smoke of the blast cleared and the 3 shonobi's were still alive but badly injured by the blast. But then 2 figures were also still alive. Their eyes sprung wide opened in disbelief. Itachi and Kisame were still Kakashi was still trapped in the water prisen."What a justu! It was a good thing you hit our clones and not us"said Kisame."What!? You been Rin attack the clones?"said Obito in horrier. Then all of a sudden Gamakachi fell to the ground in pain. Shin ran towards him to see if he was ok."Now where were we? ahh yes now i remember"said Itachi. He started walking towards them slowly. The 3 try to get up but thier bodies were to in pain. Itachi chukeled and pointed his finger at Obito."Now Obito your eyes are mine"said Itachi. Obito was frighted to hear what he said. then suddenley a Chidori Beam strucked at Itachi and went through his body. The 3 gasp in shocked and so did Kisame. Then the sword turned into more swords in Itachi's body. Itachi coughed up blood managed to say,"S-s-s-s-Sasuke"said Itachi.

Then Sasuke walked up to Itachi with the sharingan and smriked,"Long time no see, Itachi"said Sasuke.


	7. The Moon

The Moon

"Itachi! Danm how the hell did he get behind him like dat?"said Kisame. Kisame started forming seals with one hand but then Kisame was suddenley entering in a black world. Then Darkness surronded him he couldn't see Itachi or anybody. Kisame looked around to see where he was._ What is this? Some type of Genjustu or something? thought Kisame._ Then when Kisame turned around he saw something that scared him."Wha- What the"?said Kisame. He saw a Figure with nine tails and a eye that Kisame knew very well. The Nine tailed fox was infront of him staring at him. Kisame didn't move he just shoke in horrer. Then the fox roared at Kisame that his both his leggs and arms flew off. Kisame yelled in pain. he coughed up blood and looked at the beast. Then the beast mouth open and red charkra was twriling in his mouth. Then it began getting bigger... bigger.. bigger. Then he lanched it at Kisame and Kisame yelled. As the blast was hitting Kisame hes body ecaping in the wind. The Genjustu ended. Kisame scremed and fell to the floor. Gasping for breath he looked up to see Naruto standing their with his eyes open wide. His eye was different then it normaly was. It was light blue but his pupil resembled like the foxes pupil."Urgh, how? How did you do that? I heard that the Hokage wasen't the genjustu type"Kisame manged to say."Its true, Jirayia did say I wasen't the genjustu type. But that never stop me from learning it. I train my eye to be like the sharingan's genjustu. But with out using the fox's power."Naruto said. Kisame was fading slowing but then he looked at Itachi. Itachi nodded and said,"Well thats enough for one day. We'll be in touch"said Itachi. Then Itachi disspeard with the wind and Kisame did the same."Their not dead"said Sasuke. Naruto's eye turned back to normal. Sakura suddenley appeard behind Rin and the others."Are you guys alright?"asked Sakura. They both turned and nodded.

Naruto grabbed Shin and but him over his shoulder. Like giving him a piggey back ride, Sasuke and Sakura did the same with Obito and Rin."Alright lets go"said Naruto."Hey!" They all looked."What about me?"said Kakashi on the floor in pain. Naruto smiled and summon a clone with out making any hand signs. The Clone helped Kakashi u and pu him over his shoulder. Then they took off.

Meanwhile Deidara and Kakuza were making their way in their hindout. Then Itachi and Kisame were waiting for them at the entrance. They all greeted and walk inside."Well, they grown in the past few years thats for sure"said Deidara."And, their Kids are strong as well"said Itachi."So now what? We can't strike now"said Kisame."We wait!"said a voice in the dark. The 4 turned to the direction the voice came from. Then a person with a mask on his face confronted them."ahh, so im guesing the justu was a success?"said Kakuza."Yes, it was. And now the first step to our revenge is complete."said the Man. He snap his fingers then.... 11 members of the akatsuki appeard belong side him. The 4 eyes open wide open, "They look so real"said Kisame."Thats becuase they are."said The man. "The justu I perform made the former memebers of the akatsuki alive again. And everything in them is real. They can talk and all that other junk. It's like they never left the organization. Pain, Konan, Hiden, Sasori, and I found Zetsu and brought back Orochimaru... hes part of the akatsuki again"said the man. Then Orochimaru step forward and nodded,

"Now our revenge of Konoha step 2! Will take effect"said the man. Then the man started removing his mask slowly. Then he crushed hes mask with his hand. All of the members looked and smiled. The man looked young with long black hair, and the sharingan in his eyes. "I.... Madara Uchiha has reform my oneself. Now the true power of the Sharingan will be mine!"said Madara. Then all the memebers looked at the moon and dissaperd._ The moon, once I caputred the last remaining Jinchuuriki's, the moon's power be mine at last! thought Madara_. Then he dissapeard and laugh.

Could this possibly be a war Konoha can't win? And what will happen with Naruto and the 8 tails? Stay tuned!


	8. The Message

_The Message_

The group finally got to the leaf village. They put Shin and the others in the Hospital and Sakura treated their wounds. When Sakura was done treating Obito's wounds, Obito look at Sasuke and said, "Dad…. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Obito. Sasuke looked confused then smiled. Then Naruto grabbed Shin and walked out the door. Sakura did the same. Sasuke sat beside Obito and looked at him. "That guy we fought…. With the Sharingan? He's Itachi right?" said Obito. Sasuke gasp and looked at the floor. "So you finally found out huh?" said Sasuke. Obito started crying and then yelled, "Why the hell is he with the akatsuki!? I thought we were the only Uchiha's left! He's my uncle right!? So why is he trying to kill me and you!?" There was a long pause then finally Sasuke said, "Well…. Itachi is the one who killed the entire Uchiha clan." Obito gasp, "Itachi killed my parents, my grandparents…. Everyone. Except me." said Sasuke. "But why? Why did he do it?" asked Obito. "Well he said that he did it to test his abilities. But I don't think that's it….. Its strange, All my life I wanted to kill him. But, now something inside me wants to save him." said Sasuke. "Well I know what _I_ would've done…. I would of SAVED him. Even if it cost me my LIFE!" said Obito. Sasuke smiled and hugged him.

Sasuke and Obito left the Hospital and headed towards Ichirakou for some ramen. Naruto and the others meet up with them to join them. "All right! Everything is on the house for everyone!" said the old man. Everyone cheered and staring eating. They talk and laugh and ate at the same time. Then out of no where a big bang shocked the whole leaf village. Naruto and the others exited Ichirakou to find something terrible. The akatsuki broke down the wall of the Leaf! Naruto eyes turned red and had the Foxes eyes. Everybody in the leaf village looked at the scene.

Madara stepped in front of the akatsuki and looked at the Leaf shinobi's. "Leaf Village! Long time no see!" said Madara. "Madara! What do you want!?" yelled Naruto. "The Tailed beast! You Hokage and The Hachibi." Madara said. Naruto continue to stare at Madara… Then he realized that all the members of the akatsuki were beside him. "Wait…. We killed some of you guys why are you guys alive!?" asked Naruto. "Is this the Reanimation Justu!?" asked Sakura. "No it is not. This is a justu I created. I brought back the members you guys killed back to life. Even Orochimaru is back with the akatsuki. And I didn't even have to treated him." said Madara. Naruto growled and tried to keep his cool. "So what know? You know where not just going to give you Naruto and the other guy." said Sasuke. "Then we will declare a war on Konoha! And all of the ninja world!" said Madara. Everybody in the village gasp. _A forth ninja war!? Is he serious!? Thought _Sakura. "I assure you: That I am serious about this…. What is your choice Hokage?" asked Madara. There was a long pause everyone stared at Naruto. Naruto put his head down and closed his eyes. Then Sasuke charged at Madara with a Chidori in hand. Naruto looked at him. Then Sasuke try to stab Madara with it. but it went right threw him. Then Kakuza punch Sasuke so hard that he flew all the way to the stone faces and crash in them. Naruto couldn't take it no more. And appear before Madara right at his face. Madara gasped and try to form seals but Naruto grabbed his hands and twisted them. Madara screamed. Then Naruto whispered him something, "You want a War?… You got one!?" Then Naruto punched him and Madara flew out the leaf village and in a tree. The akatsuki members jumped and landed by Madara. Madara got up and laughed, "Ok…. If that's how you want it! Today marks the day of the Fourth Ninja War! Farewell." said Madara.


	9. The Plan

The plan

The akatsuki then disappeared in the wind out of no where. The Leaf village was still standing but badly injured. Naruto looked around sad at what he saw. "That's everybody who's still alive Naruto." said Sasuke. Naruto nodded, "What know Naruto? We can't possibly win a ninja war all by our selves." said Sakura. "Naruto, you're the Hokage now. Your job is to assure peace in the village. Look what happen here. If you don't do anything, I won't hesitate to strip you from your title!" said one of the village's council. There was a long pause, "I'm….. Thinking." said Naruto. Everybody gasped even the Village council's. "Ok! If they want a war they got one! But we can't win it alone. That's why…. The five villages will form an alliance!" said Naruto. "What makes you think that they'll agree to your plan?" asked Sakura. "You heard Madara He said an All Out War on Konoha. And I know he's not just going to attack the leaf. He's planning to over the whole world." said Naruto. Everybody gasp and looked at one another. "So at the Five kages meeting, you hoping that they agree with you." said Sasuke. "They will Sasuke, they will" said Naruto.

After that day people started working on rebuilding the leaf village. While that was going on Naruto was waiting at the village gate for the councils. Then Sasuke and Sakura appeared before Naruto. "Where's the village councils at?" asked Naruto. "They not coming. They thought they should stay in the village to make sure everything is working smoothly." said Sakura. "So they wanted us to protect u at the meeting." said Sasuke. Naruto sighed, _**They still don't trust me to be alone anywhere. **_**thought Naruto. Then they took off for the meeting.**

**At the sand village the Kazakage was getting ready to go to the meeting. "Ok, everything's ready Temari. Now we just have to wait for Gaara." said a man with paint on his face. "Right, actually its going to be great to see Team 7 again." said a girl with blond hair carry a fan on her back. Then an red haired man confronted. The man smiled and said, "Lets go to the meeting. And lets see how much Naruto's grown."**


	10. The Meeting Begins

The Meeting Begins

Team 7 were still persuing their way to the Five Kages meeting. Then they saw an Old man walking with bags on his back. Team 7 stop and looked at the old man. Then ninjas spranged from no where and were aiming at the old man. The old man's jaw droped and looked scrared. Then a ninja with a sword came ready to kill the old man. Sasuke and sakura started running but Naruto put his hand in front of them. Then Naruto disspeard and just in time he grabbed the sword that alomst killed the old man. The ninja gasped, then Naruto snaped it in half and glared at the ninja's. The ninja jumped back growled at Naruto. Then a ninja stepped foward and said, "Hey! What the Hell do you want!?" Naruto looked at the ninja and said, "Are you their leader or something?" asked Naruto. The ninja nodded and chukled. Naruto waved his hand to the old man to tell him to go near Sasuke and Sakura. The old man did just that and looked at Naruto. _Minato? Is that you? _thought the old man.

"How low can you get.... attack an old innocent man. You guys make me sick!" said Naruto. "Like we care! We'll still money from anybody! Old or young dosen't matter!" said the boss ninja. Naruto laughed and smiled, "Ok.... If you think your that confident in your skills. Then I won't use any justu, only my fist, legs, feet, knees, head, etc." Naruto said. The ninja's looked at each other and chatted. "Sasuke should we help Naruto? I mean it is our sworn duty to protect him." said Sakura. Then Sakura looked at Sasuke and stared at him. Sasuke was laying down looking at the clouds. "ahh, don't worry about Naruto. he can handle himself." said Sasuke. Sakura sighned annd looked at the scene. Naruto sat down on a rock folding his hands under his chin, waiting. Then a ninja couldn't take it anymore and scremed charging at Naruto. Naruto grined and punch the ninja in his gut. The ninja coughed up blood and was knocked out. The ninja gasped at shocked and started to worry. Then the boss ninja sent out 5 ninjas after him. The ninjas walked carefully around him.

Naruto sighed and looked at all the ninjas around him. Then he kicked one ninja behind him in the face. Then a ninja charged at him with a sword, Naruto put his foot on the sword to block it. Then he used his other foot to kick him in the gut. The ninja couged up blood but was still willing to fight. Then Naruto punched him in the face then the ninja was uncounsious. "Thats 2 down, 3 to go. I think i'll let u guys try to attack me." said Naruto. Then the ninjas charged at him. The ninjas tried to attack him but Naruto continued to dodge their attacks. Then Naruto jumped up and kicked 2 ninjas at one time. Then landed on his feet and elbowed the ninja behind him, without looking. Naruto took out all 5 ninjas and then ran towards the boss. The boss then ran back and ordered the ninjas to kill Naruto. The ninjas were ready for Naruto with swords, shurikens and kunai knifes in hands. Then Naruto ran past 20 of them and stoped. The ninjas then clasped on the ground knockout. Then their was only 3 ninjas left. Naruto punched one of them and kicked the other one. Then he ran to the last one and kneed him in the gut. Naruto knocked out all the ninjas and was looking for the boss. Then the boss was running towards Naruto with a sword in hands. Naruto turned towards the boss but was too late.

The sword went through his chest. Naruto stood their with his eyes wide open. Sakura gasped and Sasuke stood up. The boss started laughing but then red charkra was surrounding Naruto. The boss pulled out the sword and stepped back. Then the wound from the sword started to heal and then was completly back to normal. Then Naruto punched the boss in the head so hard that his head came off! Sakura and Sasuke gasped and Sasuke ran towards Naruto. Then Naruto fell to the ground and started breathing heavily. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then realised what happen. Naruto's right eye was completly red, not a pupil or anything just red. Sasuke knew what happen his eye resembled Naruto when he was turning into 4 tails fox. Then Naruto's right eye turned to normal. Sasuke sighed and said, "We should get going were late already" sasuke said, Naruto gasped and started running and yelling, "IM LATE!!!" Sakura ran after Naruto tring to keep up. Sasuke smiled at the old man and ran behind them. The old man looked confused for a second then continued to walk.

At the meeting the Kages were waiting for Naruto unpaintly. "Where the HELL is he!?" yelled the Raikage. "Leave it to Konoha to name a kid Hokage. Especialy a Jinchuuriki." said the Tsuchikage. "Don't underastimnate him, He is a powerfull Hokage." said the Kazakage. "Yea, shut the fuck up Tsuchikage! It'll be great to see how much my son has grown. Minato saw him so i get to see him." said a lady with red hair. Then a soilder walked up to the Kages and bowed down. "My lords the hokage has arrived." said the soilder. "Then bring his ass in here!" yelled the Raikage. Yhe soilder nodded and walked out. Then Sasuke and Sakura entered the room and looked at the Kages. "Well... look what the Hokage brought with him. The lovely couple Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haurno." said the lady. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto coming. Naruto was looking around at the place astonished. The Kages looked at him unimpressed. Naruto looked at the Kages and then sat down at his seat. Sasuke and Sakura stand beside him. Naruto then smiled a smiled just like his father. The lady then chukled, _To think, he really become just as handsome as his father, _thought the lady. "Soo.... guess i'll introduce my self huh?" said Naruto. "Im Naruto Uzamaki, Im the Hokage of the leaf village. My father was Minato Namakize." The kages looked at him, then Garra said, "Im Garra of the sand, The Kazekage of the sand village." said Garra. "Im the Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village!" sais the Raikage. "Im Oonoki, im the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Rock Village." said the Tsuchikage. Then the Kages turned to the lady sitting there smiling. "Im Kushina Uzumaki, im the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village." said Kushina. Naruto gasped, so did Sasuke and Sakura. "Uzumaki? That means...." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. "Yes Naruto im your Mother and your my son. Im surprsied Mianto didn't tell u that." said Kushina.

OOOOOOOOOOo Mother and Son reunite please review my chapters peace!!!!!


	11. The Raikage vs The Hokage!

The Raikage vs The Hokage!!

Naruto started smiling and crying at the same time. Kushina smiled and laughing as well. The the Raikage slammed his fist on the table and it broke. Then Sasuke, Sakura, and the Kages Body guards started running towards Raikage then stoped when raikage's guards guraded him. "Sasuke, Sakura come back." said Naruto. "Termari, Kankuro u too" said Garra. Then all the bodyguards came back to their lords. "Hokage! Your the one who summen us here! So what do you want!?" scremed the Raikage. Their was a long pause. "Temper, temper..... Well i want the Five Villages, To form an alliance." said Naruto. Everybody gasp and looked at Naruto. "An alliance!?" said the Tsuchikage. "Fuck that!! I don't trust any of you not even you Hokage!!" yelled Raikage. "Hmph, Im sure you all know the attack on the leaf village by the akatsuki." said Naruto. "Yes.... How is the leaf doing since the attack?" asked Kushina. "Good actually.... But. The leader of the akatsuki, Madara Uchiha, has delcared a 4th Ninja War on the world." said Naruto. The Kages gasped, "A fourth Ninja War!?" asked the Tsuchikage. "Yes.... I don't know what kind of alliance he has with the sound and other people but we can't lose this war. Thats why i was thinking of an alliance. And thinking i should be the leader of it." explained Naruto.

"Hell No!! If anyone should be leader it should be me! Hes just a spoiled Jinchuuriki!!" yelled the Raikage. Naruto glared at Raikage then said, "Nahh, i don't think so." said Naruto. "What!?" said Raikage. "Its true that you have the most power then any of us combine! But, Somebody who lets his emotions controll him throught his life.... Is just pitifull." said Naruto. "Who the hell you think you are!? I refuse to be in a alliance of yours! My village can handle itself!" yelled Raikage. There was a long silence, then Naruto sighed and said, "Find then, if you won't trust me.... then we'll handle this like men. We'll have a battle." said Naruto. Everyone gasped and Sasuke looked at Naruto. The Raikage smiled, "A battle huh? Im game!" said Raikage. "Cool, but not to kill. The person who can't stand up without killing them is named the leader." Naruto explained. Raikage nodded an walked out the door. Naruto followed him smiling. The other kages and bodyguards also followed them.

Naruto and the Raikage went outside to have their battle. The other kages and bodyguards went on the top roof to not get in the way. "Hope these guys know what their doind." said the Tsuchikage. "Don't worry after their done beating each other up. Then the Raikage will respect Naruto." said Garra. "hehe, I've been waiting for this. Lets see how powerfull he is!" said Kushina. Naruto and Raikage continued to glare at each other._ Guess i'll watch how he moves first,_ thought Naruto. Then a Naruto clone came out of no where and ran towards the Raikage. Raikage punched the clone in the gut and a puff of smoke appeard. Then Naruto ran in the smoke and tried to punch the Raikage. The Raikage dodge it then punch Naruto in the gut. Naruto coughed and then a puff of smoke appeard. It was a clone all along. Naruto was still standing where he was. "So.... You can make clones without making any hand signs. Thats impresive, I thought only Itachi Uchiha can do that." said the Raikage. Naruto chcukled, "Your preety good too! But that was just a warm up round, now lets really party!" said Naruto. Then Naruto rushed towards the Raikage and tired to kick him, the Raikage grabbed it and wouldn't let go. Then Naruto threw a fist at Raikage, but Raikage grabbed it as well. Then Naruto tried to kick him with his other leg but Raikage grabbed that as well. But then Naruto tried to punch Raikage with his other hand. Then Raikage let go of Naruto's legs and fist and punched him in the face. Naruto flew and crash into a wall. After the dust cleared was knocked out.... But Naruto dissapeard and Raikage reilased it was a clone. Raikage looked for Naruto and then heard sounds fron the ground. Naruto then shot out from underground and punch up Raikage's chin. Raikage jumped backed and rubbed his chin. Naruto landed on his feat and grinned."Heh, not bad kid! But its just getting started."said Raikage. Then Raikage took of his robe and then out his hands together. Lightning came around Raikage and then he was covered with it. Then Raikage smiled and laughed. Naruto realised that now he meant bussiness. "Well..... Guess its time for me to get serious huh? Time to see what i can do in this form!" said Naruto. Then Naruto put his hands together and closed his eyes. Naruto then breathed in and breathed out. Then he opened his eyes and his eyes changed to pale blue and with a nine tailed fox pupil type. Naruto smiled, "Alright, Let the second round begin!!"


	12. The Real Battle Begins

The Real Battle Begins

"So is Naruto finally in Hokage mode?" asked Garra. "No, hes not. Thats just have way in Hokage mode, I know what it feels like to face Naruto in Hokage mode." said Sasuke. "Well he sure is good thats for sure. To think the Raikage would actually have trouble with this kid!" said The Teuchikage. "Well thats my son for you! He has his fathers's determination in him!" said Kushina. "Lets hurry this up! I never tested this form in battle before, I just practice in this form for genjustu. So I don't know how long i can stay in this form." said Naruto. "Hmph, Don't worry it'll be all over before you'll be able to know!"said Raikage. Naruto smirked, then started using hand signs, Raikage prepared himself. Then Naruto closed his mouth then something started rushing to his mouth. He opened his mouth then burped unexpectedly. Naruto blinked and blushed, Sasuke and Sakura sigh and shooked their heads. Kushina started laughing and the Teuchikage started to get irritared. "Don't Fuck wit ME!!!" yelled Raikage. Then Raikage launched at Naruto and tried to punch him, Naruto dodge it and grabbed the Raikage's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. The Raikage fliped ober and landed on his feet. Then Naruto did some hand signs and fired a fire ball fom his mouth. "When did Naruto learned the Fire ball justu!?" asked Sakura. "I taught him it. It only took him 3 days to master it and it took me a week when i was a kid." said Sasuke. The Raikage punched it with his hand it shoot right back at naruto. Naruto gasped and jumped over it. While in the air Naruto summon 4 clones and threw shurekins at Raikage. Raikage dodge them, but then Naruto punch him in the face. Raikage didn't fall but only got madder. Naruto then threw one of his clones at Raikage. Raikage punch the clone then a puff of smoke appeared. Then 20 clones came afer Raikage at full blast. "Come and GET IT!!!" said Raikage. Then Raikage begin punched and kick Naruto clones, one after another.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing and smiled, "Its almost over now." Sakura looked at him, "How do you know?" Sasuke chuckled and layed down on the ground. "Raikage dosen't realised that the Hokage blinding him from seeing Naruto. The Raikage is so focus on the clones that he dosen't notcie what Naruto is doing." answeared Teuchikage. "Hmph, Now Naruto just has to finished him off." said Kushina. The Raikage was still fighting off Naruto's clones and Naruto was sitting there watching. "Man, hes good! I would be tired by know." said Naruto. "Shall we finish him off?" asked another Naruto. Naruto got up and nodded, "Yeah, I don't think i can stay in this form for much longer." said Naruto. "Danm! There's no end to this! And I can't see with all this smoke! Ah, Danm!" said Raikage. Then Raikage threw his fist on the ground and lighting started attacking all the clones. All the clones were turning into smoke and the ground was shaking. Naruto and the other Naruto outside the smoke started shaking by the impact. Then Raikage jumped out the smoke and saw the 2 Narutos. Then he lanched at them with his forearms and then a big bang was heard. The rocks were coming out of the ground and lighting was shooting in the ground.

When the dust cleared Raikage was standing over a knocked out Naruto. The kages and the bodyguareds gasp and Sasuke only smiled and looked up. Then the knocked out Naruto puff in smoke. Raikage's eyes opened wide in shock! "What!?" said Raikage. Then Raikage loked up only to see 2 Narutos lanching at him with a sparial of charkra in there hands. "Grand Rasengan!" said Naruto. The Naruto's hit Raikage with it and the blast exploded and rocks were jumping out of the ground. Everybody were standing there ground by the aftershock. When the dust cleared, Naruto was on one knee and breathing seemed Raikage was knockedout. Raikage's guards gasped and ran towards the the pile of rocks over Raikage. Then Raikage's fist punch threw a rock and pointed at Naruto. Naruto gasped and then sighed. Then Raikage got up under the rocks and dust of the rocks on his shoulders. "Well.... Got to hand it to you, your strong. I could see why the Leaf named you Hokage."said Raikage. "Heh, Well thats it, im done. Thats all the charkra this form has. I guess i can only stand in this form for 15 minutes." said Naruto. Then Naruto eyes changed back to normal and Naruto got up slowly. "Time to end this!" said Raikage. Then Raikage launched at Naruto like the wind. Naruto gasp then Raikage edbow him in the gut. Naruto coughed up blood and his eyes opened wide open. Then Raikage grabbed him and put him over his head. "Raiger BOMB!!" yelled Raikage. Then Raikage dropped Naruto's head on the ground and everything exploded. The rocks started coming out of the ground and and a big hole appeared. Raikage then let go of Naruto and started walking away. Sasuke, Sakura, Kushina, Garra and Teuchikage both ran towards Naruto. "Naruto! Is he!?" said Sakura. "Raikage! Did you kill him!?" yelled Kushina. Raikage stopped walking and turned towards Kushina, "No, I didn't do it hard enough to kill him! he should be awake in a week or 2." said Raikage. Then Sasuke's eyes turned to the Sharingan. Raikage turned away from Kushina but Sasuke then launched a chidori beem at him. Raikage then choped it away and looked at sasuke. "You want to go too!?" asked Raikage. Sasuke got up and glared Raikage. "N-no.... where not done y-yet!" said a weekly voice. Everyone gasped and stared at the knockedout Naruto. Then Naruto started getting up very slowly. "Come o-on, N-not tell me your done. You were just about to fight Sasuke." said Naruto getting on his feet. "Grrrr..... Thats it YOUR DEAD!!!!" scremed Raikage. Then raikage ran towards Naruto. "Raikage don't!!" yelled Kushina. Naruto looked up and then his eyes changed. "Rai-gyaku-suihei!!!" yelled Raikage. Then Naruto got chopped by Raikage and started slidding on the ground. Raikage started breathing and then smirked. "YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Kushina.

"STOP!! MOM!!" scremed Naruto. Kushina gasped and looked at Naruto. Raikage gasped as well. Then Naruto opened his eyes to revel his most powerfull form. Naruto was in Sage mode(Or his Hokage mode)! "Come on! Time for the final round!!" said Naruto. Raikage couldn't believe it! Naruto was beated up, a bloody mess, his head smashed to the ground and is _still! Able to fight!!_ Raikage's lighting guard then went away. And then Raikage then said, "Ok, thats it your the leader. Your incredible strong and still able to fight threw painfull attacks. I accept defeat." Everyone gasped and looked at Raikage then Naruto. Naruto's eye then turned back to normal and Naruto then sighed. "You were a strong opponent! I look foreward when he fight again. And I now you was holding back. So was I." said Naruto. Raikage nodded then grabed his robe and started walking, "I will past the news to my People in the village. And I will tell my brother what happen. You do as you please." said Raikage. Naruto nodded and smiled.


	13. The Six Paths Returns

The Six Path's Returns

After the Raikage accepted Naruto being the leader of the alliance, The Raikage left to go find his brother. The Teusikage left also to go set up his military team. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Gaara. Good luck with everything man." Said Naruto smiling. "I hope one day we can have a battle again, when this war is over." said Gaara. "Yea, I'll be looking forward to it!" said Naruto. Gaara nodded then smiled. Then he disappeared with Temari and Kankuro to the Sand Village. Naruto then sighed and looked at his mother. "I wish I could talk to you more, without this war to worry about." said Naruto. "Its ok, I after this war is over we could talk and catch up." said Kushina. Naruto looked on the ground, then Kushina walk up to him and kissed him on his forehead. Then Naruto was having a flashback when Tsunade did the same thing to him. Then Naruto hugged Kushina and smiled. The hugged ended then Kushina started walking with her bodyguards. Naruto then fell to the ground sleeping. Sasuke shook his head, then grabbed Naruto and carried him on his back. Sakura laughed then said, "Lets go Sasuke." Then kissed Sasuke on the lips. They started walking back to the village.

Back at the village, Shin and Obito were meditated under a waterfall. "Shin…. Sorry for what happen the other day." said Obito guilty. "your still bummed about that? You have to let that thing go!" said Shin. Obito opened his eyes and got up. "But Rin and you were getting your asses kicked, and I didn't do a thing. Because I was too much of a coward to help." said Obito. Shin sighed, opened his eyes, and got up also. "I understand….. You were scared because you never felt fear like that before. I was scared also, But something in be didn't care if I died or not. Protecting my friends were all I cared about at that point. Then _you_ finally found that thing inside you to give you the courage to fight! We all have it inside our selves, we just have to unlock it and attach to it." said Shin. Obito laughed and sat back down under the water. "Wha-what's so funny!?" said Shin. "Look at you! Making a speech like that! You really think you big!" said Obito laughing. Shin chuckled then sat down next to Obito. They continued to meditate under the water.

Team 7 were continuing there way to the village. Naruto was talking in his sleep and snoring at the same time. "Danm, what's wrong with Naruto when he sleeps?" said Sasuke. Sakura shrugged and said, "I don't know, But I can tell why he's tired.. After that match with Raikage, who wouldn't be tired against him." Sasuke sighed and then put Naruto on the ground. He looked at him then all of a sudden, he looked at a direction. Then Activated his Sharingan. Then six men jumped behind Sasuke and looked at him. Sasuke gasp, then jumped and looked at Naruto. Sakura then ran to the men, with a fist of chakra. Then She smashed her hand on the ground and the men jumped. Then a men blast missiles from his arm at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura jumped from the blast and Sasuke dodge it in the air. Then Sasuke did some hand signs and blast fire balls from his mouth. The men dodge it and landed on their feet. Sasuke and Sakura then landed next to each other and looked at the men. The men had akatsuki robes on them, and eyes with six lines one them. "The Six Paths of Pain." said Sasuke. "Danm what do you guys want!?" asked Sakura. All the pains looked at the sleeping Naruto then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well…. We came here to capture the Nine Tails, but…. I guess we can kill you too. Today marks the end of the Legendary Sannin." said the leader. Then Sasuke's eyes change back to normal. "Well, come on! Lets see how long I can deal with you guys, without my Sharingan!" said Sasuke.


	14. Team 7 vs The Six Paths of Pain!

Team 7 vs The Six Paths of Pain!!

"You shouldn't take us too lightly you may regret it." said one of the Pains. Sasuke then chuckled and looked at Sakura. Sakura nodded, then ran to the Pains. The Pains braced them selves, but then Sasuke jumped infront of Sakura and punched the leader. Sakura then jumped and summon a snake from her arm. The snake then bite one of the Pains and pulled them towards Sakura. Sakura then punched the Pain the in face and pulled him back agian. She contiuned to punched him back and foruth. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the robe, and made hand signs with one hand. "Fire Style: Phenoix Flower justu!" said Sasuke. Then Sasuke launched Fire Balls at the 5 pains but they dodge it. Then the leader Pain, went behind Sasuke and punched him in the face so hard that he flew with Naruto. Sasuke hit a tree and then started gasping. Sakura then let go of Pain and landed next to Sasuke. "Did it work?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, it work." said Sasuke. Sasuke lifted up his head at the Pains to revel his left eye has changed. He activated his Manyakou Sharingan! "So you sent Naruto in a Dimmension, huh?" said the leader. "Yea.... Now the only way to get him out of my eye is to kill me. That is if you can do it!" said Sasuke. Then Sasuke left eye changed back to his normal Sharingan. Sasuke got up and stared at the Pains. Then the leader said, "Demon Realm, Animal Realm and Hungrey Ghost Realm, you guys take care of Sakura. As for Sasuke, Human Realm, Hell Realm and I, God Realm will handle Sasuke." said Gold Realm. "Konan, you will join my group as well." "Understood." said Konan. "Before we battle, I got a question..... What are guys planning to do with the Tailed Beats? And what will happen when you get them?" asked Sasuke. Gold Realm just glared at Sasuke then Hungrey Ghost Realm lauched Animal Realm above Sakura. Animal Realm then summon a Beast at Sakura. Sakura dodge the beast attack and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was blocking Gold Realm's fist. Then Human Realm came behind Sasuke and tried to kick him. Sakura ducked and grabbed Human Realm's leg and tossed him at Hell Realm. Hell Realm caught him then came after Sasuke. Sasuke dodge his punches and Kicks but then Gold Realm appeard out of no where infront of Sasuke. Then punched him in the gut, Sasuke flew back but then landed on his feet. Then Human Realm, Hell Realm, and God Realm landed around Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them then changed his Sharingan to Manyakou Sharingan.

While Sasuke was Battle the 3 Realms, Sakura was having trouble with the other 3. Sakura garbbed the beast by its horn then tossed it in the air. Then Demon Realm launched missles at Sakura. Sakura dodge them and launched snakes at Demon Realm. Hungrey Ghost Realm then jumped on them and ran towards Sakura. Sakura dodge his punched then punched him in the gut. He flew and crashed towards a rock. Then Animal Realm summon a snake from the ground and the snake at Sakura. But then Sakura punched threw the snakeds head and jumped out of the snake. Sakura was all covered in blood but then something appeard on her head. A dot just like Tsunade's was on her forehead. "Come on! Why'd you stopp!?" said Sakura. Then Ghost Realm appeard next too the other Realms and smiled. Sakura chuckled then launched at the Realms. "Chidori Stream!" Sasuke launched his Chidori in the ground and it Scattered across the ground. Human Realm jumped and looked up at a tree. Sasuke was hanging upside with his sword in his hand. Sasuke smiled then stabbed Human Realm with his sword in his body. They fell on the ground and Sasuke then looked at Human Realm. Sasuke got up but then Human realm kicked him in the face. Sasuke flew and landed on his back. Human Realm got up and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to get up but then Hell Realm grabbed sasuke and tossed him in a tree. Sasuke was in pain then Gold Realm punched Sasuke in the face and Sasuke fliped backwords. Sasuke started breathing deeply then got up. The Realms looked at him and smiled. Sasuke then closed his eyes and opened them slowly. Then black flames started rushin towards the pains and the Pains ran away from them. Sasuke started following the pains with his eyes and the fire was following the pains as well. Then the fire hit The Pains and they fell to the ground. Sasuke started covering his eye and breathing heavily. "Now burned in hell!!!!"


	15. The Chunnin Exams

The Chunnin Exams

The pains were getting burned by the black flames Sasuke summon on them. Sasuke then scremed in pain cause of his eye, then started breathing heavily. Then God Realm appeard out of no where behind Sasuke and kicked him in the back. Sasuke slided on the ground and looked up. He gasp and saw the Realms complety unharm! Sasuke couldn't believe it, then he struggled to his feat very slowly. "How? How did you guys escape by Amaterasu!?" asked Sasuke. "It seems your eye is troubling you. I guess thats what happens when you haven't used it in so long, huh Sasuke?" said God Realm. Then Sakura fell next to sasuke, hurt on the ground. Sasuke ran to her to see if she was ok. Then all the Realms and Konan were standing by each other. Sasuke didn't know what to do now, he ran out of ideas. Then Sasuke heard a voice in his left eye, then Sasuke activated the Manyakou sharingan in his left eye. Then a starnge vortex appeard from Sasuke's eye. Sakura gasp and worried about Sasuke. Then Naruto started coming out of the vortex slowly. The Pains glared at Sasuke then looked at Naruto standing infront of Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto looked at the Pains with his Sage mode eyes and said, "Now.... Since im back lets go another round!" said Naruto. Then God Realm turned his body away from Naruto and said, "Were pulling out.... Its hard enough to face two of the Legendary Sannin, We can't win when where facing all of them." They nodded and disspeard in the wind.

Sasuke's left eye then went back to his normal eye. Sakura then started healing Sasuke's wound. Naruto took of his Sage mode then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Man you guys look a mess!" said Naruto. "Shut up Naruto! They got stronger since you faught them." said Sakura. "Yeah, and i should've never used my Amaterasu against them. I haven't used it in years, I have to start training it more often." said Sasuke. Sakura then finished Sasuke's last wound and helped him get up. "Lets hurry to the Village, since where done with all of this commotion." said Naruto. They nodded and puff away in smoke. Naruto did the same. Meanwile at the Leaf Village, Obito was training with Rin in his backyard. Then a spark of lighting appeard in the sky. Obito was charging his Chidori he learned fron Sasuke. Obito was struggling controling the Chidori, but still was determined to master it. Then Obito ran to a rock and hit it with the Chidori. It made a big mark but Obito was not satisfied. Obito then tried again, "Come on!! Just a little bit longer!" said Obito. _If I'm going to surpass Shin and my Father, I have to become stronger!, thought Obito_. Then Obito's sharingan changed, instead of having 2 dot on his eye, he know had 3! Then the Chidori became larger and stronger, _Yes!! This is it!_ thought Obito. Then Obito ran even faster to the rock and hit it with his Chidori. Then the rock crumbled to the ground. Obito started breathing heavily and then grinned. "There... top that Shin." said Obito collasping to the ground. "Obito!! You ok!?" said Rin coming to Obito's aid. Obito started laughing then said, "Yea... im good, just tired thats all." said Obito. Rin sighed, "You got to stop over doing it! You'll end up killing yourself!" said Rin. Obito sighed then got up slowly, "I have to get stronger Rin. If im going to beat Shin, and surpass dad." said Obito. "Whatever, just be carefull ok?" said Rin. Obito smriked, "Of course!!" said Obito.

In Mount Myoboku, Shin was sitting on a piece of wood, on a skinny needle, up high. A toad was watching him smiling. _I think hes got! thought the Toad_. Then strange charkra form around Shin. The charkra started getting stronger and stronger around Shin. then Shin opened his eyes and was in Sage mode! "Wow, heh... This is what it feels like to be in sage mode. Lord Fukasaku this is awesome!" said Shin calmly. Fukasaku chuckled, _He really is Naruto's son, Shin might surpass Naruto. thought Fukasaku._ "Shin....The Chunnin exams are coming up in about a week i heard. Is that right?" said Fukasaku. "Yeah, I can't wait! I learned so many new justus, I can't possibly lose." said Shin. 'Of course, since you learned the sage mode and rasengan, you have a good chance of winning. But... you won't be able to go to sage mode all the time." said Fukasaku. "Why not?" asked Shin. "I still got to teach you Frog Katas and Sage Techniques, but after you learned it, Sage will be risky." said Fukasaku. "Risky, why?" said Shin. "Once you grasp the risk, you can unleash Sage mode's full power! You can't stay in Sage mode for extended periods of times. In order to go into Sage mode you can't move, because of that you can't use it in battle. If you don't move you'll get killed by your opponent. You can only use Sage Mode when you have allies to give you time. If you must you use then you have to find a place so you can gather enougth Natural Energy." explained Fukasaku. "So why'd you bother teaching me it!?" said Shin. "It was your father's orders, but he told me you'll find a way to use it in battle." said Fukasaku. "Hmph, thats gay." muttered Shin. "But you can also summon me and ma incase you need us. But only when your facing a powerfull enemy." said Fukasaku. "I can?" asked Shin. "Yes but it'll take time to summon us, and will be stuck on your shoulder to help you. While you battle, we will stand still and gather Natual Energy. When Naruto was in Sage mode he faught with both of us on his shoulders." said Fukasaku. "Oh ok, now i get it." said Shin. "Now lets continue our training! Time to teach you Frog Katas and Sage techniques!" said Fukasaku. "OK!!" said Shin. And they began training.

At the village gate, Team 7 finally reached the Leaf Village and the village elders were waiting for them. "How was the meeting? Did it all go well?" asked one of the elders. Naruto sighed, "Yeah, We have an Allaince with the Villages! Hows the preperations for the Chunnin exams?" said Naruto. "Were almost done, And the leaf village has recovered since the attack by the Akatsuki." said the other elder. "Thats good, now if your excuss us I have to take Sasuke home." said Sakura walking in the village. "Yea, I guess i'll head home too." said Naruto running in the village. The elders sighed then followed them in the village. When Sasuke and Sakura entered their home Obito and Rin were making lunch. "Hey! Welcome back!" said Rin giving Sakura a hug. "How was the meeting dad? And what happen to you guys? You guys look all beat up." said Obito. Sasuke looked at himself, "heh, I... got into a fight with your mother, on the way here." said Sasuke. Obito rolled his eyes and continued cooking. When the food was ready they sat down at the table and began eating. "Oh dad! Guess what? I master the Chidori today!!" said Obito. "Thats my boy! Good for you! That will give you a big boost for the Chunnin exams." said Sasuke. "Yeah, but theirs going to be alot of strong buys in there. So I have to be on my "A"!" said Obito. "So we where woundering...can you teach is some of those snake justus you guys use?" asked Rin. Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded, "Sure why not." said Sakura. "Sweet!! Now Shin can't possibly beat me!" said Obito. Sasuke chuckled, then conitued eating. At Narutos house, Hinata greeting him in open arms. "Wheres Shin at?" asked Naruto. "Hes at Mount Myoboku, training with Fukasaku. He should be home any min." said Hinata. Naruto grabbed a bowl of Ramen and sat down in his chair. Then Shin appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Naruto. "Im Back!" yelled Shin. "Hey Shin! How was Mount Myoboku" asked Naruto. "It was great I Master sage mode today and some Frog Katas and Sage techniques!" said Shin. "Whoa! Really!? Thats awesome! You'll win the Chunnin exams for sure!" said Naruto. Shin smiled and sat down with Naruto.

2 weeks passed, and the Chunnin exams begun. The written test begun and only 80 gennin made it. Then it was off to the Forest of Death, And when Rin, Shin and Obito saw it, they shivired in its name and size. "Whats wrong Shin? Getting scared!?" said a gennin with black hair. "Hell no Leon! But just wait till I get your scroll form you!" said Shin. "Life If! You can't even beat us one-on-one!" said another gennin with red hair. "Queit you Maggots!!" scremed a lady with blonde hair. The gennin gasp and looked at the Lady. "Im your Examiner for the Forest of Death! Ino Yamaka!" said Ino. "Why is your aunt here Obito?" said Shin. "I don't know but shes a real pain." said Obito. "My mom and her were Rivals when they were kids she told me. And she can get scray when shes mad!" said Rin. "Now your objective is to steal scrolls from the other teams to win. When you got the scrolls you will report to the Chunnin exam stadium in the forest for the next test. Oh and I got one tiny piece of advice for..... JUST DON"T DIE!!" scremed Ino. The gennin gasp and then took her serioulsy. Then the cages started opening for the gennin. The gennin started tighing their headbands and getting ready to go in the forest. "You guys have 3 days to complete your tasks and make it in the tower. There are no rules besides, do not open the scrolls." said Ino. Obito then put on his goggles and Shin took off his hat. "READY!??.....................BEGIN!!!!!!" Then All the gennin burst into speed entering the forest, "Ok lets go after Shin and the others! There the most easiest ones here!" said Leon. The 2 nodded and began jumping from tree to tree. "Lets find the hardest team first and get their scroll!" said Obito. "Yeah, then it'll be easier to get the other guys scrolls!" said Shin. "Um, how will it be easier again?" asked Rin. "Those three gennin we saw early, those are our target! Were alowed to kill so we'l kill them!


	16. Danzo vs Sasuke

Danzo vs Sasuke!

Team 7 were contiuning their way in the forest, when Obito stopped and looked around. "Uh....Didn't we just went this way already?" asked an confused Obito. "Danm...this forest is starting to get on my nerfs already!" said Shin. Then Rin started looking around then realised something, "Where in a Genjustu Faggots!" said Rin. "Huh? We are?" asked Shin. Rin put her hands together and realsed the justu. Then a Ninja came out of no where and tried to attack Rin. Obito blocked the ninjas umbrella with his kunai. Obito looked at the ninja with his sharingan, then punched the ninja. The ninja jumped back and shoke his head. "Not bad, To think you guys were able to figure out my Genjustu. You guys are smarter then you look." said the ninja. Then 2 other ninjas came beside him, "Who are you guys?" asked Obito. "Im Shigure, this is Oboro and Yoroi. You guys must be Shin Uzamaki, Rin Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha." said Shigure. "Hmph, So you guys heard of us. Then lets cut the chitchat and get to the battle." said Shin. "Our pleasure!" said Oboro. Then Yoroi summon charkra to his hands then ran towards Rin. Rin did some hand signed and summon a snake from her sleave. The snake launched at Yoroi and Yoroi dodge it just in time. Then Obito fired a fire ball justu from his mouth at Yoroi. Yoroi stopped and Shigure appeard in front of him doing hand signs. "Wind style: Wind Blade!" said Shigure. Then Shigure fan turned into a Blade, then he slice the fire ball and it went away. Obito gasped and then took out his kunai. Then Shigure ran towards Obito, and Obito ran towards Shigure. There weapons clashed and Obito was struggling to keep his ground. "Your Kunai would work on a normal sword, but my Wind Blade slices anything it comes to contact with!" said Shigure. Then the Wind Blade sliced Obito's kunai in half, and it cut Obito's arm. Obito looked at his cut and then looked at Shigure. _That was too close! He couldn't sliced my whole arm off!_ thought Obito. Then Shin threw a kunai at Shigure, but it spilt in half when it made contach to the Wind Blade. Shin ran towards Shigure to try to punch him, but he disapeared just in time. Then Yoroi grabbed Shins head and fell to the ground. Yoroi was standing on top of Shin, "My chakra! Your stealing it!"said Shin. "hahaha, no shit! My justu can take any type of chakra and give it to me!"said Yoroi. But then Rin punch Yoroi, Yoroi flew off of Shin and glared Rin. Yoroi got to his feet and said, "Oboro, now!" "Right!"said Oboro. Then Oboro did a lot of hand signs then smiled, "Haze Clone Justu!" Then clones of Oboro started coming up from the ground. Team 7 gasped at how many were coming up. They were clones around them, above them, behind them, everywhere. Then they stopped comin up from the ground started laughing. "What the hell is going on!?" said Obito. "You just fell into our trap! We had this planned all along, guess I was wrong about you guys." said Shigure. Obito got up and walk to Shin and Rin. "We can't fight these guys all day, we have to get out of here." said Obito. "But how theirs clones everywhere, plus we need their scroll." said Shin. "But Obito's right we have to get out of here, but we need their scroll. Hmmm. I got it! We have to go after the one who has the scroll." said Rin. "But which guy has the scroll, there's too many clones!" said Shin. Obito closed his eyes then activated his Sharingan. Obito then looked deep in the pile of clones to see which one had the scroll. He looked deeper, deeper, deeper, untill, "Found it! The real Oboro has the scroll, hes all the way back there with Shigure and Yoroi."said Obito. "Ok, so one of us will have to get the scroll from him." said Rin. "I'll do it! You guys handle as many clones as you can!"said Shin. "Hmph, ok lets go!" said Obito. Then Shin summon dozens of shadow clones after the Oboro clones. Obito was charging his Chidori and Rin was doing hand signs. "Ok....Bring It!"said Obito.

Then Obito burst to speed and his dozens of Oboro clones with his Chidori. He went foreword, zig-zag, everywhere. And Rin was summoning snakes from her arms and them when they made contact. Shigure's gang was watching all the action from far away. "Hmph, wow not bad, to think they could handle my clones for this long." said Oboro. "Guess we underastimated them huh?" said Yoroi. "Its getting late, we should end this. Oboro!" said Shigure. "Yeah, yeah, i know." said Oboro. Then Oboro started doing hand signs, but Obito burst out of now where and clashed with Shigure's Wind Blade, with his Chidori. Shigure got pushed back my the clashed and Obito ran to him. Oboro gasped, but then Rin cam out of now where and punch Yoroi in the face. Then Obito and Rin were fighting Yoroi and Shigure one on one. "Guys!" yelled Oboro. "Forget about us! Finish the job!!" said Shigure fighting off Obito. Oboro nodded and contiuned making hand signs. _Shin, hurry up already! We don't have much time!_ thought Obito. Then Oboro heard noises from the ground, he looked down and saw a fist come up. The fist hit his chin hard, and he flew in the air. Shin came out from the ground and grabbed the scroll on Oboro's back. He then jumped back, and landed on a tree branch. "I got the scroll! Lets get out of here!" scremed Shin. "Its about time!" yelled Rin jumping away from Yoroi's punch. Obito then kicked Shigure's gut and then followed Rin. "Danm! Don't let them get away!" yelled Shigure. The Oboro clones looked at Team 7 and chased them. "Obito! Now!" said Shin. Obito nodded, then jumped up in the air and did some hand signs, "Fire Style: Flame Flower!" said Obito. Then he launched a huge fire ball at the clones and Shigure's gang. The fire ball in destoryed every clone and tree in sight. Shigure and his gang, got out of the way just in time. "I can't believe I let that brat steal the scroll! Im gonna kill him, if I see him again!" said Oboro landing on a branch. "Lets go after them!" said Yoroi. "No.... Its too late, we have to save our chakra. Come on, lets go find a scroll." said Shigure jumping from tree to tree. The other 2 followed him.

Meanwhile, Team 7 was running away from the scene, then they stop in a near by cave. They all started breathing heavliy then sat down. "Whew! That was a work out huh?" said Shin. "Those guys were strong, Their must be more guys like them." said Obito. "Yeah, Obito let me take care of your wound." said Rin. Obito nodded and let her do what she does. "We got 2 scrolls now, we could go to the tower now." said Shin. "No, we used too much chakra, theirs no telling if we meet up with some other team. We sure as hell don't want to meet up with that Shigure guy and his gang. Plus Leon's team is also strong, and we don't know about the other teams that are here." said Obito. "Aww, find whatever." said Shin. Rin sighed then finished Obitos wound. "We'll rest here tonight then tomorrow, well go to the tower." said Rin. They nodded, then unpacked their things.

Meanwhile, Team 10 was arguing with one another. "Your wrong Leon! We should go this way!" said a browned hair boy. "Now fucking way!! Its way dark in their we should go this way and take shelter!" said Leon. "Guys Guys, calm down, im sure we can settle this without aruging." said a girl with blonde hair. Team 10 was a weird group: Leon had black hair that almost covered his eyes, blue eyes, a black and whie hoody, and grey shorts. He's the son of Rock Lee and Aoi Lee. Rock Lee became famous in all across the world, he was known as the best Taijustu ninja. Later he build a house outside the leaf village and contiued his trainning. The other boy was Riku Hyuga, he had whiteish greyish hair, a white shirt, and blue pants. He was the son of Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Neji and Tenten got married after Neji saved her from getting killed by Kisame. Neji took an attack from Kisame that left him a scar on his back. Later Neji and Tenten were in the Anbu Black Opps and were very famous. Last their is the girl, Kula Nara. Shes the dauther of Shikimaru Nara and Ino Yamaka. She is also Obito's and Rin's cuz. Team 10 and Team 7 are all ways competing with one another. Ever since they were babys. "Im sorry Kula, but Leon is starting to get on my nerfs right know!" said Riku. "I am!? Look whos talking I outta kick your ass!!" said Leon. "Just try it!!" said Riku. "SHUT UP!!!" yelled Kula. The two stared at her, "You guys aruge everyday for no fucking reason. Lets just find a place to sleep for the night, then tommorow we'll head for the tower." said Kula. She started walking towards a cave, then the other 2 stared at each other. Then followed her.

At the Village, Sasuke was headed out for a mission, then a strange man with badages on the left side of his body confroted him. Sasuke glared at him for a long time then finally said, "Can I help you?" asked Sasuke. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha, you look alot like Itachi." said the man. Sasuke looked at his badages on his body, then looked ay him, "Thats alot of badages you have their mister, you must have had alot of fights with people." said Sasuke. The man chuckled, "Here and their my good friend. Actually I came here to ask you for something." said the old man. "Well, what is it?" asked Sasuke. The old man took a deep breath and said, "I'd liked to take your Sharingan." said the old man. Sasuke gasped, then looked confused, "Just who are you!?" said Sasuke. "I'm Danzo, I'm the leader of the ANBU Black Opps. And I demand your sharingan." said Danzo. "What do you want my Sharingan for?" asked Sasuke. "I need it for something important, and as the leader of the ANBU Black Opps, You will give me your Sharinagn." said Danzo. "Hmph, "Something Important" I don't buy that shit!" said Sasuke. "Hm, How bout a deal? You give me your Sharingan, and I'll Let you live." said Danzo. Sasuke then activated his Sharingan, "Is that a threat!? Let me guess....Your planning on facing Itachi with my Sharingan. Then after you beat him, which I doubt you could, You'll take his." said Sasuke. "You figured that out just because you looked at me with your Sharingan. Thats why yours is more advance then Itachi's. You have the Manyakou, Amatersu, and the Tsukuyomi. Your eyes see better then Itachi and Madara." said Danzo. "Well....Good luck facing Itachi, but I'm not going to give you my Sharingan." said Sasuke walking away. "I see....I guess Itachi didn't have the heart to tell you the truth." said Danzo. Sasuke stopped walking, Danzo began lifting the arm under his bandage. It was like a seal metal case. He began to unseal it. "Sasuke looked at Danzo, "I... Was one of the peope who drove Itachi to kill the entire Uchiha clan." said Danzo. Sasuke eyes open wided then faced him directly. Then the seal was broken and Danzo began removing the bandages. His whole left arm was covered with Sharingans. "Where did you get those eyes on your arm?" asked Sasuke. Danzo didn't answer, instead he began making hand signs then launched at Sasuke. He tried to punch him but then something got in the way. He looked up at Sasuke, then Sasuke looked at him with his own Mangakyou Sharingan. Then a Skeltons fist came out of no where and grabbed him. "Ugh....So this is Susanoo so....Powerfull." said Danzo. Sasuke glared at him mad, "So you drove Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan, is that true?" asked Sasuke. Danzo looked at him, "IS IT TRUE!!??" yelled Sasuke. The fist squezzed harder, Danzo coughed up blood. "Answer me!" said Sasuke. "To think he really wanted you to defeat me and Madara without telling you the truth, You as a hero, You really were special to him." confessed Danzo. "So...Its true then." said Sasuke. Then a huge skelton came over Danzo squezzing him. "Sacrifices has aways been the way of the ninja. Itachi is not the only one who Sacrificed himself. I ordered him to do that for the safety of the village." said Danzo. The Shelton then crushed Danzo's body and blood rained everywhere. Sasuke smirked then said, The village, The village, the village. Thats all it comes down to, thats all is important, To think I protected this village. This village is going to burned down in _MY_ hands!" Danzo then appeared behind him and smirked, "Looks like were done talking, now we fight!" said Danzo.

SASUKE KNOWS THE TRUTH OF WHAT HAPPEN!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH OBITO AND SAKURA? AND WILL NARUTO FIND OUT? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW PLEASE. IM GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER STORY CALLED NARUTO CHRONICLES TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE TITLE!


	17. My only goal

My only goal

Danzo tried to stabbed Sasuke with his Kunai, but Sasuke's Susanoo body shelid him from it. "Susanoo, Such a powerfull defense." said Danzo. Then the Susanoo slammed his fist down at Danzo. Danzo dodge it in time and said, "What power it has too. To bad you won't get the chance to burned down the Leaf village, anytime soon." said Danzo. "My revenge of the Leaf village will begin now. And I'll start by killing you!"said Sasuke. Susanoo walked towards Danzo with a fist and tried to punch him. Danzo dodge it, and the fist hit the wall. Danzo appeared behind Sasuke and fired fire balls at him. Sasuke dodge it and summoned a bird. "I thought if I told you the truth, you followed Itachi's wishes. But you hate and darkness overcomes Itachi's wishes. Your blinded by it, thats what cursed the Uchiha clan. Their hate and darkness to rule over power. Just like Itachi, you betrayed the Leaf village." said Sasuke. Sasuke yelled and launched at Danzo, Danzo then fired more fire balls. Sasuke jumped off the bird and landed on his feet on the ground. The fire balls hit the bird and it poofed away. Then Sasuke opened his eyes wide at Danzo, "Amaterasu!!" yelled Sasuke. A black flame then hit Danzo and Danzo was in the flame. Sasuke then fell on one knee breathing heavily. Then Danzo appeared infront of Sasuke and grabbed his head with his left arm. Then Sasukes eyes started moving around in circles, then a strange vortex appeared. Sasuke started screming in pain. Then a flash of light appeared, and from the Village Naruto saw in his office. Danzo then realesed his hand from Sasuke head and Sasuke's eyes were no longer there. Sasuke fell to the ground dead, and 2 Mangakyou Sharingans appeared on Danzo's arm. Danzo looked at his arm and smiled then chuckled. "Thats one less Uchiha to worry about." said Danzo to himself. Danzo looked at Sasuke's body then grabbed his Leaf village headband. Then Danzo grabbed his arm and fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh, whats happing?" said Danzo. Danzo looked at his arm and saw all the Sharingans disspearing. Then when Sasukes Sharingans dispeared Danzo's whole left arm fell off. Danzo scremed in pain. Suddenley Sasuke appeared behind Danzo without him noticing. Sasuke tooked out his sword and lighting starting covering around his sword. "now disapear in with the dust!" whispeared Sasuke. Danzo gasped but Sasuke strucked his sword threw Danzo's neck. Sasuke then pulled it out and jumped back away from Danzo. Then Danzo's body started building up of Lighting in him. Then finally it exploded, blood went everywhere. Sasuke smiled evilly and breathing deeply.

Naruto appeared infront of Sasuke and gasp at the sight. They was blood on the trees, the ground, and on Sasuke's face. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and never seen Sasuke liked that. "Sasuke....What happen?" asked Naruto. "I killed Danzo." said Sasuke. Naruto just stared at Sasuke, "Why"? asked Naruto. "He was one of the people who drove Itachi to kill my entire clan." said Sasuke. Naruto gasped then looked down, "The Leaf Village is selfish! They'll destory someones life just for the sake of theirs! The village makes me sick!.....Thats why im joining the Akatsuki." Naruto eyes opened wide and looked at Sasuke. "Are you serious!?" said Naruto. "Yes, im very serious. Usually I thought you would yell at me and try to pervent me from going. I guess you grown up huh?" said Sasuke. "So I guess you'll leave the village know huh? Now that you made up your mind." said Naruto. "Yes, Are you going to try and stop me?" asked Sasuke. Naruto looked at him and shoked his head, "No, You go and figure this out by your self. If you want to go and join the Akatsuki then go. Normaly its my duty to kill you for killing a fellow Leaf village member, But I'm letting you off with a warning. But if you go away right now, You will never be alowed back in the village. So think about." said Naruto. Sasuke chuckled, "I already made up my mind, I'm going to destroy this village." said Sasuke. "What about Obito and Rin......and Sakura?" said Naruto. Sasuke put his head down sad, "Believe me Naruto, I love them more then I love myself. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them, But what the leaf did is unforgivable. Naruto....Please don't tell Sakura and my kids." said Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke did not change completly, "Ok you have my word." said Naruto. Sasuke turned away from Naruto and said, "Naruto, your my best friend, You have always been a brother to me. I will always think of you as a friend. But If you get in my way, I won't hold back." said Sasuke. "Same here." said Naruto. Sasuke nodded and a tear drop came down from both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. Then Sasuke disapeared and Naruto stood their motionless.

At the Forest of Death Team 7 was making their way in the tower. The only 15 teams made it pass this round included Team 7. "Whew now that was a fun test huh!?" yelled Shin. Everybody looked at him mad, Shin looked scared, "Shin be quiet! We don't want to make any enemies here." whispeared Rin covering Shins mouth. "We already have enemies Rin." said Obito looking at Shigure's gang. They looked back at Obito, then Ino appeared and confronted the gennin. "Nice job maggots! Those of you who are still alive im impressed! Its surprising you guys didn't kill the ones who didn't make it. That makes it easier for us. Anyway follow me we are to report to the statium." said Ino walking towards the stadium. The gennin followed her. They came upon the stadium, its was big and a statue of Naruto and Sasuke fighting. The gennin were amazed by the stadium, "Ok heres how its gonna go: Only a select of you guys will make it to the final round, So to descide who goes to the final round, you guys are going to battle one another. 2 people will battle each other, the names will be picked random, if one of the gennin are unable to compete, then the other gennin will win. But in this one their are rules, you are not allowed to kill one another! Thats it really." explained Ino. The gennin shoked their heads and the other jonin appeared in the stadium. "Nice job Ino, you didn't one of them this time." said a guy with a ponty tail. "haha thanks Shikimaru!" said Ino. "Alright, now the first match will be between these 2 gennin." said a chubby man facing the students. Then a monitar was shuffling the names of the gennin so they didn't know who was going to fight. The gennin looked alert because it could be one of them at any moment. The monitar stopped and it had two names on it: "Rin Uchiha vs. Kula Yamaka". Rin gasped and looked at her cousin, Kula looked at her smiling. "Alright! Kula! Whip your cousin's ass!!" said Ino. "Calm down Ino! Anyway the rest of you guys will go up to the balcony to watch the fight." said Tenten. "The rest of you are not allowed to interfere with any of the matches." said Neji. The gennin nodded and headed up the balcony. Rin and Kula stayed down at the stadium. Shin, Obito, and Kakashi looked down at the scene, supporting Rin. _Rin....Your the most intelligent and quick thinking of the group. You posses more chakra control the any of us. Lets how well you do._ thought Kakashi. "You think Rin's gonna be okay? I mean shes strong and everything but your cousin." said Shin. "Rin's gonna be just fine, me and her have been trainning together before the exams came. We both learn a new justu." said Obito smiling. "Ok, you too come here." said Shikimaru. Rin cracked her neck and walked towards Shikimaru, Kula chuckled and walked to Shikimaru as well. The stopped when they were 2 feet away from each other. "Ok, just like Ino said, their will be no killing. Fight till you can't fight no more. You may give up if you wish but I highly doubt that." said Shikimaru. "Heh, look who's talking, you quit in the finals before." said Tenten. "Now if your both ready.....Begin!" said Shikimaru jumping out their way.

Meanwhile at the hidden rain village,The akatsuki was having their own meeting with some other group. "So if you help us with this war......Then we will caputred the Keyblade barriers for you, do we have a deal?" asked Madara. The man and his partners sat they looked at the Akatsuki. The other group had black coats with the hoods covering their faces so you couldn't see them. "Indeed we do, besides it will be great seeing Naruto again." said the leader. "Thats great to here by the way we didn't catch your names." said Madara. The leader chuckled, then they took off their hoods and the leader said, "We are Organization 13. Im the leader Xemnas."said the leader. Madara laughed and welcomed the Oraganzation, then Sasuke walked in the shadowns and confroted them. Madara looked at him with his Sharinagan and smiled, "Madara I would like to join you and the Akatsuki, and help you with this war. I now know the truth about my clan, now.....My only goal is.......To destroy the Leaf Village." said Sasuke looking at the group with his Mangyakyou Sharingan.

Organization13 has come in the picture, and Sasuke as well. And what will Naruto do now, since Sasuke joined the Akatsuki. Review Please


	18. Long Time no See!

Long time no see!

Naruto was walking around in the Hidden Leaf's forest thinking about Sasuke and the Leaf Village. He didn't know what to do or what to say to the village. _Danm it, since Sasuke's gone we just lost a major piece to this war, and the Akatsuki got a big piece in the war. And they probably got alot of alies with them, sigh. _Thought Naruto. Naruto then confronted a man in armor, he wore a helmet also so you couldn't see his face. Naruto looked at the man strangly and then said, "Are you some sortta knight?" asked Naruto. The man looked at his clothing and headband, he then pulled out a photo and looked at it. The photo was of Naruto as his younger self, "Well, you got the hair, the face, the eyes, and pieces of the clothing. So you almost match up but....Whats your name?" asked the knight. Naruto looked confused, "Im Naruto Uzamaki, Im the Hokage of the Leaf Village." said Naruto. "Ahh, so your Naruto, guess your the person." said the knight putting the photo away. "So you were looking for me?" asked Naruto confused. "Yep, I was sent here buy the King to come and find you. But I still find it hard to believe that your the person. Ok how bout a friendly sparing match?" said the knight. "A sparing match? Im sorry but Im not in the mood right know, something bad happen earlier and Im still trying to get over it." said Naruto. "Well im sorry to here that......But I must do this, the fate of Kingdom Hearts depends on it." said the knight. Naruto gasp,_ Kingdom Hearts!? thought Naruto_. Then the man summoned a blade from his hand and ran towards Naruto. Naruto dodge the attack from the blade in time, then the man tried to slash Naruto in the face. Naruto blocked it with his hand, then Naruto kicked the knight in the stomach and grabbed the mans blade. The knight landed on his feet and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at the blade and looked at the knight, "What do you know about Kingdom Hearts? Who are you?" asked Naruto. The knight chuckled and stook his hand out, then the blade dispeared in a flash of light and the blade came back to the knight. Naruto gasp and then said, "The Keyblade.....I haven't seen that in awhile. But what are you doing with it, I thought Sora and Riku were the Keyblade wielders." said Naruto. The knight then flashed away his blade and slowly took of his helmet. The man had brown hair and dark blue eyes, the man smiled and said, "My name is Terra, I have come to help you with this war." said Terra.

Sasuke was sitting down at the edge of a clif in the hidden Rain village, then he was confronted by a man in a black coat. "Long time no see, Sasuke." said the man. Sasuke looked at the man, "Do I know you?" asked Sasuke. "You don't remember me? To think you'll forget the time when you kicked me in the face in the castle." said the man. Sasuke gasped, then the man took of his hood and smiled. The man had red spikey hair and blue eyes, "There we go, its me....Axel. Got it memorized?" said Axel. Axel sat down next to Sasuke and chuckled, "You haven't change a bit Axel, How you been?" asked Sasuke smiling. "I've been better, this war is really a bother, I was hoping I could relax for awhile." said Axel. Sasuke laugh and looked at the sunset, "So.... I'm surprised you joined a group like the Akatsuki. You really must hate the Leaf Village." said Axel. Sasuke put his head down and sighed, "You don't get it Axel, The Leaf Village made my brother kill our clan, just for their protection. Thats unforgivable." said Sasuke. "I can buy that, but hows Naruto dealing with it?" asked Axel. Their was a long pause then finall Sasuke said, "I told him what I was doing, he didn't try to stop me. He told me to do what I got to do, and thats what im doing." said Sasuke. "Oh, ok." said Axel. Sasuke then looked at Axel scared and then said, "WAIT!! AREN"T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!!???" yelled Sasuke. "Chill man, That guy uh, Madara he did some justu if thats what you call it, to bring the dead memebers of the organization back, got it memorized?" said Axel. Sasuke sighed and sat back down.

"Sigh, are we their yet? This is taking for ever!" said a brown spiky haried man. "Be patience, we'll be their in 20 mins." said a silvered haired man. "But we been flying this danm ship for like ever! This ship isen't finished yet !" said the brown haired man. "I builded this ship and I said it was done!" said the silvered haired man. "If the was finished we would be their a long time ago now wouldn't we?" said the brown haired man. "Guys come on, relax, were all bummed out from this trip ok?" said a red haried women trying to settle the men down. "Give it a rest girl, these two won't ever shut up." said a blonde haired women smoking. "Look where here!" said a light brown haried man, pointing at the place. They turned around and looked at the village. They came upon the Hidden Rain Village and their faces are turned serious. "You guys ready?" asked the brown haired man. They are nodded, "Ok lets do it, were going to end the Organzation and the Akatsuki's life."


	19. Infiltration

Infiltration!

"Sorry about what happen earlier, I didn't know you were sent by the King Mickey." said Naruto escorting Terra in his office. "Its alright but the Kind was right tho, you are really strong." said Terra. Naruto chuckled and scartched his head, "So how did you guys know about the war?" asked Naruto. "A few weeks ago, the King had gotten a vist from Master Xehanort. Hes not the Xehanort you and Sora killed, hes another one. Hes known to be dead for some time know, but little did we know hes been hiding from us in the shadows. He confroted the King and said that he is bringing back Organization 13 and its memembers. What we didn't know is that he was the one who form Organization 13, and his apprantice is back also. His name is Vanitas, and hes almost as strong as you. When we brought the news to Sora and his friends, Sora was eager to confront Xehanort and Organization 13. But the King told him to wait for the right time. Thats why I came to you for help, Sora and his friends went to go and defeat Organization 13 by them selfs." explained Terra. Naruto sighed and put his head down for a moment. "So.....The King wants me to help you stop Sora and his gang, right?" asked Naruto. "Thats right, we already descided to help you win this war. But if Sora and his friends try to stop the Organization, they might die." said terra. Naruto got up from his chair and put his hands on Terra's shoulder, "Lets go find Sora." said Naruto.

At the Hidden Rain Village rain was falling down like crazy The strange gang were hinding in a dark alley, behind the Akatuski's stronghold. The silvered haired man was keeping a look out. "Ok, we'll spilt up in two groups: Me, Sora, and Roxas will go one way, and Kari and Namine will go another way." said Riku. "And how do you know they won't detect us in the building?" asked Namine. "We keep on our toes, don't do anything stupid." answered Riku. Sora sighed and then said, "And we don't use our Keyblades untill we need too." said Sora. The others nodded and looked at each other, "Good luck, all of you." said Sora running towards the base. Riku and Roxas followed him and Kari and Namine went the back way. Sora stopped Riku and Roxas from going any farther, he pointed to the guards up ahead. They looked and saw 10 sound guards blocking the entrance, Sora and tried to think of a way to get past the guards. Riku then told them to follow him and he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Sora and Roxas followed him and then stop on the Akatuski's hindout rooftop. Riku then cut a hole in the roof and jumped down, Sora and Roxas did the same. Meanwhile Kari and Namine had they own ways of getting in the building. Namine started walking up to the guards and then said, "Hey guys do you mind if I go inside?" said Namine. The guards blocked her way in with swords, "What bussiness do you have with the Akatsuki and Organization 13?" asked one of the guards. "Well, Somebody stole my key to my apartment, and i've been out here all day. I'm all wet so I was wourdering if I can change inside." said Namine. The guards looked at each other and blushed, "How long will you be in here?" asked another guard. Namine smiled, "How long do you want me in their?" asked Namine. Kari was watching from a safe distant, _She is such a slut, thought Kari. _The guards let here in and then Namine scratch her head. Kari then rushed to the door and then slammed it close. "Hey! Its dark in here, who closed the door!?" yelled a guard. Then punches were thrown and kicks were heared in the dark, the guards were screming then Namine turned on the light. Kari is sitting on a guys head and fanning her self, Kari knock out all the guards. "Nice job bitch!" said Namine. "I should be thanking you slut!" said Kari. Namine laughed and help Kari up then they started walking carefully in the building.

Naruto and Terra already made their way in the Hidden Rain Village, Naruto told Terra to go on the right side of the village. Naruto was on the left side, Naruto was walking around in a dark street looking around for Sora and his friends. _Man this place gives me the creeps, But im the Hokage! I can handle anything in my way! thought Naruto._ Then Naruto stopped and felt the ground and closed his eyes, he felt vibration sounds coming from ahead. They were large and aiming towards him, Naruto looked foreword and saw a Cyclops running after him. Naruto yelled and tried running away from the monster. The Cyclops had blood stains all over its body, and drool coming out from its mouth. It also had a giant club that he was swinging everywhere. Naruto dodge every swing from the cyclops, but then it started hitting buildings and wood and spikes were falling from the ground. Naruto dodge them but then fell when a house crumbled neer him. He coughed and then contiued running, The cyclops was right on his tail. The cyclops swung at Naruto in the back and Naruto flew up in the air. Naruto was screming and waving his arms and legs around. The cyclops then swung again at Naruto with the club, Naruto turned around and dodge and landed on the monsters arm. He started running across the monsters arm and making a Rasengan. The cyclops looked at Naruto and growled, Naruto's Rasengan then was covered with fire. Naruto jumped from the monsters arm and aimed for his eye, the cyclops tried to hit Naruto with his club. Naruto dodge it and hit the cyclops's eye with his rasengan, "Flame Rasengan!" Naruto got pushed back by the blast and crashed threw a building, the cyclops scremed in pain because of its eye. Then the Cyclops eye was caught in the flames and it exploded, and the cyclops poffed away.

"Ow danm! That hurt!" said Naruto. Naruto got up and grabbed his let arm, it had been injured from the crash. Naruto sighed and started walking, then creatures from out of no where spranged up from a vortex. Naruto looked at them, he was surrounded by them, he looked at the mark on their foreheads, and it resembled the Organization 13 sign on their coats. They were nobodies, Naruto sighed again and picked up a pole from the ground. He swung it around and bang it on the ground, the ground shook and Naruto was in Sage mode. He got into his fighting stance and said, "Come on you pieces of shit! Bring It on!" scremed Naruto.


	20. Discovered

_**Discovered!!**_

Sora and his gang continued to infiltrate the hideout. Sora his group were very carefull in the building. Whenever they saw too many guards, they would find another way to go threw. While Kari and Namine had another way to infiltrate the castle. When they saw guards they would knock them out, and destory hidden camaras. Meawhile, Naruto and Terra had their own problems outside. Naruto was fighting off Nobodies like crazy, He was like an unstoppable force. Terra was fighting off Heartless and nobodies with his Keyblade(Earth Shaker, Looks like a conical rock fragment.). Sora and his group than came upon a training room, it was huge. Riku and Roxas kept watch for guards, and Sora was looking around for Information on the Organization or the Akatusuki. Than their was a noise in a dark part of the room, Sora turned to it and walked near the alley. Riku and roxas ran towards Sora and stared at the alley. Than 2 people walked out the darkness and confronted the Keyblades. It was Axel and another person with a Organization 13 coat and the Akatsuki robe on top of it. He had the hood on so you couldn't see the face. "A-Axel? Is that you?" asked Roxas. "Long time no see Roxas, you too Sora and Riku." said Axel. "What the hell are you doing with the Organization!? You vanished!?" asked Roxas. "Haha, I've been reborn, and I desicided to go with the Organization. "You can't be serious!?' " said Roxas. Then Axel summoned his Eternal Flames(Chakram, each chakram is circular and red, with sliver spikes and circled around the edges, and two black handles cross in the middle. Each chakram has eight spikes.) and ran towards Roxas. Roxas gasped and summoned his Keyblade(Oathkeeper) and blocked Axels attacked. Sora and Riku gasped and were ready to help him out, but Roxas said, "No You guys leave him to me, Handle the other guy!" yelled Roxas fighting off Axel. They nodded and turned back to the other person. The person did not move, he just stared at the two. Than Riku summoned his Keyblade(Way to the Dawn, Looks like the Soul Eater except, its the wing is straight, The Keyblade's guard has a one angelic wing and one demonic wing.) and ran towards the enemy. The enemy than ducked Rikus swipe and disspeared. He than appeared above riku, Riku looked up and jumped in the air and tried to slice the enemy, The enemy kept on dodging it in the air, than landed on his feet. Riku than disparered and appered behind the enemy. Riku than tried to cut off the enemys head, but he grabbed it and punched Riku. Riku fell to the ground, but got up quickly. Riku growled than looked at Sora, He was looking at Riku smiling. "Hey Sora! Instead of watching me fight, why don't you help?" said Riku irritated. Sora laughed, "Thought you never ask." said Sora. Sora than summoned his Keyblade(Ultima Weapon) and walked in front of the enemy. Riku walked iin back of the enemy, he looked at both of them and took out a kunai. Than he ran towards Sora clashed his kunai with Sora's keyblade, Riku ran towards the enemys blindspot and tired to slash him. But he took out his sword half way to block Riku attack. _This guy? thought Sora._ He looked at Sora than kicked Riku in the gut without looking. Riku flew and hit a wall, than the enemy took out his sword and cut Sora on the arm. Sora loss his balance and fell to the ground, he looked at his cut, than looked at the enemy. He stand above Sora and put his word infront of Sora's face, it touched his nose. Than Riku burst from the wall and fired a Dark orb from his hand, the enemy looked at Riku and dodge the orb. Riku landed beside Sora and helped him up, Sora grabbed his keyblade and stared at the enemy.

Meanwhile Kari and Namine were walking in the castle when two people confornted them. Namine chuclked and said, "Well, well , well. long time no see Larxene." said Namine. The blonde girl looked at Namine and laughed, "Namine, look a you, you grown up!" said Larxene. Namine smiled and said, "Whos your friend?". "Oh this is Konon, an Akatsuki memeber, I've been parthered up with her." said Larxene. Konon looked Kari than Namine. Namine puffed the last cigerate and threw it away, she blew smoke out her mouth and summoned her keyblade(Rainstorm, A white and violet coler scheme.). "Ooo, When did you get a Keyblade?" said Larxene. "A friend gave it too me, but im not the only one who has a Keyblade." said Namine turning to Kari. Kari chuckled and summoned her keyblade(Destiny Place, round and curvaceous to the point of appearing non-dangerous.). "Ohh, you both have Keyblades, whoop-dee-do.....So What!? Im still goin to kill to kill you two bitches!!" said Larxene. Than she summoned her Foudres(a set of eight throwing knives between her fingers.) and laughed. Konon than made a sword out of paper and pointed it at Kari. "Bring it on bitch!" said Kari. "Lets have some fun!!" yelled Namine running towards Larxene. They clashed weapons and started fighting close combat. Kari ran towards Konan and clashed with her sword,_ This sword is made out of paper.....So why is it like a real sword, it sounds real, thought Kari._ "You seemed surprised.....This justu is called:_ Dance of the Shikigami._ I can turned my entire body and clothing into sheets of paper. I can control and reshape them at will." explanied Konan. "Heh, well lets see what you got!" said Kari clashing with Konans paper sword. Than they started fighting close combat.

Roxas and Axel keeped on clashing their weapons and fighting each other, They disapeared, reapeared, disapeared and reapeared. They clashed weapons one more time and didn't move. Roxas was struggling to keep his balance but Axel's weapons were too strong. "Whats wrong Roxas!? This isen't like you, what happen to that other Keyblade of yours! Guess this means that you'll end up dead!!" yelled Axel hitting Roxas with his chakrams. Roxas fell to the ground and looked up at Axel, "Guess I have to be serious now huh?" asked Roxas. Axel laughed and launched fire from his blades at Roxas. Roxas jumped out the way and summoned his other Keyblade(Oblivion). Roxas landed on his feat, than an Organization coat apeared behind him, like it was alive. Axel gasped at the sight, than the coat went on Roxas and Roxas laughed. He put his hood on and ran towards Axel. Roxas swanged one Keyblade at Axel, Axel blocked it with his chakrams. But Roxas then swung his other Keyblade at Axels gut, it Axel got hit with it and crashed in a pole. Axel got up and was laughing, "All right lets goooo!!" yelled Axel disapearing. Roxas did the same, and they clashed weapons with each other consitanly.

Meanwhile Sora and Riku kept on fighting the unknown enemy. The enemy kept on clashing with their Keyblades and dodging their attacks. Sora ran towards the enemy on one side, Riku ran towards the enemy on another side, The enemy blocked both their Keyblades with his sword. He than pushed them back with his sword, and stared at them. Sora started breathing deeply and getting irritated, than he looked at Riku. Riku was all banged up, he was in bad shape. "Who are You!?"asked Sora. The man didn't answer for a long time, instead he slowly look off his hood and revieled his face. Riku looked up and gasped, Sora eyes shot wide opened in shock. It was Sasuke glaring at the two unemoitonly. "S-Sasuke?" asked Sora. "No way, this can't be." said Riku. "Its true guys its me." said Sasuke smiling.


	21. Darkness

Darkness

"You can't be Sasuke! Why are you with the Akatsuki and the Organization!?" asked Sora. Sasuke chuckled, than looked at Riku, than back at Sora. "Things changed Sora, I have left the Leaf Village. The leaf is selfish, arrogant, and only care about themselves. I finally realized that for all these years, thats why i left the Leaf. And came to the Akatsuki and Organization 13." answered Sasuke. Sora couldn't believe what Sasuke said, he refused to, but than Riku stepped in the conversation. "Do you really mean that?.....Or are you just blinded my darkness like I was?" asked Riku. Sasuke looked at Riku with his sharingan and stared at him for a long time. "Sasuke, I've known what it's like to be in darkness. Your blinded by it and you can't get away from it. I was almost trapped, but my light was stronger than my darkness. I got away and you can still too." said Riku. Sasuke laughed, "Why would I want to get away, Im even more powerful than I was before! I unlocked new powers and gain more strength! Just because you couldn't control your darkness, dosen't mean i can't!" said Sasuke. Riku shooked his head and looked at Sora. He still couldn't believe what Sasuke was saying. Than after a long pause, Sasuke said, "Sora, Riku.....Im going to give you the same warning I gave Naruto.....You guys are my closest friends also, and I don't want to hurt you guys. But if you get in my way, I will show no mercy." said Sasuke. Than Sora's attitude change and looked up at Sasuke, "Naruto knows that you left the Leaf?" asked Sora. Sasuke nodded, "Yes, If your wondering why he didn't try to stop, well its unknown to me too. I guess he knew their was no stopping me." answered Sasuke. Sora sighed than looked at Riku, he nodded, than looked at Sasuke. "Then i guess we have to do, what Naruto should've done." said Riku. "we'll just bring you back to the leaf village. Dead or Alive!" said Sora. Than a blue aura surrounded Riku, and than he jumped in the air. Than he shouted, "Darkness!" A bright blue light shoots out his chest, and in a flash of light, his clothes transformed into the same suit he wore while possessed by Ansem. He landed on his feet and looked at Sasuke, "Now this is how you control Darkness." said Riku. _But I only have 15 mins in the form, we have to end this battle quickly,_ thought Riku looking at Sora. Sora's keyblade than dissapered and than Sora closed his eyes, "Light!" Than in a flash of light Sora's clothes change. Sora had now two Keyblades and held on in each hand, he looked at Sasuke and said, "I'll just need my Valor Form to finish you off!" said Sora. Sasuke chuckled than summoned Chidori to his hand, than grabbed his sword than the entire sword was covered in lighting. _His Sword.....Its covered in lighting_, thought Sora. "If your wondering why my blade is covered in lighting, well its very simply. I channel my Chidori directly threw this blade, allowing my blade to become much more powerful. I thought it be fair, since you guys went serious." said Sasuke. "Heh, okay than, lets cut the chitchat and get on with this!" said Sora. Sasuke nodded than ran towards Sora and Riku screaming. Sora and Riku ran at Sasuke also screaming, Than Sasuke clashed weapons with Riku. Sora jumped over Sasuke and Riku, and landed behind Sasuke. Sasuke than took out his kunai and blocked Sora's attack. But Riku was getting shocked by Sasuke's Sword. _Ugh, some of his lighting his passing threw his blade to mind! How!? I can't take much more of this! thought Riku_. Than Riku, with one hand launched a dark orb at Sasuke. Sasuke took the hit and fell on top of Sora. Sasuke blade came right threw Sora's arm, Sora was in pain. Sasuke got up and pull out his blade from Sora's arm. Than grabbed Sora and threw him at Riku, Riku caught him. "Damn It!" yelled Riku. Sora couldn't move the lighting was in his body. "Hmph, your lucking I didn't kill him! I miss his heart and got his arm." said Sasuke. Riku yelled than launched at Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Namine and Kari were having their own problems with their opponents. Kari was dodging Konan's paper needles, and trying to hit Konan. Than Konan swiped Kari with her paper sword and she fell back. Kari got up and started getting pissed off. Than sheets of paper started forming wings on Konans back, Kari ran at her to stop it. "Blizzard Bullet!" said Kari launching a ice shard at Konan. She looked at it and sheets of paper form a shield to block the attack. 'Fuck!" said Kari. The wings were finished and Konan starting floating in the air. "Hey Bitch! Instead of flying around in the air! Why don't you come down here and fight me!" yelled Kari. Konan chuckled and launched paper needles at Kari._ Not this shit again! thought Kari dodging the needles. _"Lighting!" said both Namine and Larxene. They each blasted lighting from their weapons at each other constantly. Than the blasted stop and they launched at each other and clashed weapons. "hehe, guess your not completely helpless anymore, huh Bitch!?" said Namine. "What was that!?" said Larxene pushing Namine away. Then she dissapered and stabbed Namine with his knifes, Namine flew back and crashed in a wall. Larxene laughed and licked the blood off her knifes. Than Namine launched at Larxene and tackled her into a wall.

Riku launched at Sasuke and swipe his in the gut, Sasuke gasped. Than pieces of Sasuke's clothing starting turned into black scarecrows, than his body started doing the same. Than scarecrows were all over the place, and then Sasuke came out of no where and kicked Riku in the back. Riku flew and landed on the ground. Sasuke chuckled, but than he noticed that Sora was gone. Sora than appeared behind Sasuke and swiped him in the back. Sasuke flew and crash in a wall, Sora fell to his knees and started breathing heavily. Riku ran towards Sora and said, "Is the lighting still in your body?" asked Riku. "Yea, but the numbness is gone, so I can deal with it." said Sora. Than Sasuke burst threw the pile of rocks over him and landed on his feet. _Danm, i only got 5 mins in this form! We have to end this now! thought Riku._ "Sora! Come on lets end this!" said Riku. "Find lets do it!" said Sora getting up of his knees. Than Sora got his two Keyblades together and started gathering light at the tip of his keyblades. Riku did the same thing but it was dark energy at the tip of his keyblade. Sasuke looked confused and stared at Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded. Then they threw their Keyblades at Sasuke, Sasuke gasped and closed his eyes. Just before the Keyblades hit him, he activated his Manyakou Sharingan. The keyblades hit Sasuke and Light and Darkness aura, shot out of the keyblades. The shock wave of the blast pushed Axel and Roxas and they flew into a wall. Than a flash of light came upon the whole building and Sora and Riku were on the floor in pain. "Danm, that attack really did a number on us." said Sora. Sasuke was laying on the ground appeared to be dead. "Guess we killed him, huh?" said Riku. "Wow that an attack! You could've killed me with that." said a voice. Riku and Sora gasped and looked at Sasuke's body. Sasuke started getting up off the grown slowly and got on his feet. Sasuke opened his eyes and reveled Manyakou Sharingan. "I could've been died without this." said Sasuke. Than a gigantic spirt surrounded Sasuke, it looked like a spiritual humanoid being. It had large horns and a blade on its left hand. Also has a bow on his right hand. Sasuke smiled and said, "Now, Riku, allow me to show you how I control my darkness. This is my Susanoo!" said Sasuke.


	22. A Hokage's duty

A Hokage's duty

Roxas got fell to the ground after fall from the wall he crashed into. Axel landed on his feat but was in pain, _Sasuke, or you really using that justu? Or you trying to kill us? _thought Axel. "Whats happing? Whats going on with Sora and Riku?" asked Roxas getting up off the ground. "Their fighting Sasuke, and from that blast and that pressure, Sasuke musta used his Susanoo." anserwed Axel. Roxas got up and looked at Axel, "Sasuke? But I thought he was a good guy, and whats Susanoo?" asked Roxas. "Sasuke learned the truth about his family, and he hates Konoha for it. And Susanoo, hahaha! Its a super duper good defense against any attack, and its really strong. Sasuke showed be it one time, but the user's Sharingan becomes very painful to use each time. So for using it, Sasuke must be really at his limit, or he's just being stupid. Got it memorized?" said Axel. Roxas looked confused for a second than his Keyblades(Oblivion and Oathkepper) disappeared and Roxas's Black coat disappeared also. And his regular close were back on his body, "Ohhh OK, You can only maintain that form for a period of time, Its a good form to be able to keep up with me. But when you use it, your body becomes tired and out of energy. Leaving a opening for an attack....or a kill." said Axel. Roxas gasped, "You don't mean that Axel, we......We were best friends, and we still are. You died for Sora and my sake, and kept be safe from the Organization. What about Xion?" said Roxas. Axel closed his eyes, "Shes about to come back to us, Madara is working on getting her alive as we speak. Roxas, things have change, Xion has change, I've change, but you still are that same pathetic kid we took in years ago. You deserve to die." said Axel opened his eyes and running towards Roxas. Roxas couldn't move his body wouldn't let him, "Hahaha! Its over Roxas!!" yelled Axel. Than just before Axel hit him with his chakrams, Terra came out of nowhere and swiped Axel in the head. Axel fell back and fell on the floor. He shaked his head and looked at Terra, "Ow! Who are you!?" asked Axel. Terra took of his armor and looked at Axel, "Im Terra, and im here to stop you." said Terra. "Terra! What are you doing here!?" said Roxas looking at Terra. Terra looked back at Roxas, "Im here to stop you from getting yourself killed! Ven." said Terra. "Ven? Whose Ven?" asked Axel. "Axel!" yelled a voice out of no where. Axel turned around and saw a black vortex with a Organization 13 member come out of it. He took of his hood and looked at Axel, "Stop toying with the enemy and come to headquarters, Xion has return." said the man. Roxas gasped, "Well its about time Saix, but I was having fun with them. You always have to worried my fun." said Axel walking towards Saix. "Wait!!" yelled Roxas. Axel stopped and turned back to Roxas, "Axel, Saix, take me to see Xion." said Roxas. Axel stared at Roxas, Saix looked at Terra, "Please! Im begging you!" said Roxas on his knees begging. Axel never too his eyes off Roxas than said, "Is she that important to you Roxas? After she left the Organization, cause us trouble trying to find her and bring her back, almost killing me and you, Shes just a Nobody!" yelled Axel. Roxas gasped and looked down on the floor, than after a long silence Roxas yelled, "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" Axel gasped, Terra gasped, but Saix just looked at Roxas. Roxas was angry and furious with Axel, than Saix said, "Love, Hmph! Love is what makes the heart week and easy to break into tiny pieces. Sometimes I think being a Nobody is actually better than being a human. We don't have emotions, and don't have the ability to love, and thats how were stronger than humans. Forget about Xion, because believe me she already forgot about you." said Saix walking in the black vortex dissapering. Axel looked at Roxas one more time, than walked in the vortex also. The vortex dissapered, than it was complete silence. Terra looked at Roxas and said, "We should get out of here, before anybody else comes." said Terra helping Roxas up. Roxas got up and said, "Yea." Than Roxas started walking to a hallway and Terra followed him.

Riku and Sora got up and stared at Sasuke's justu, "What the fuck is that thing!?' asked Riku. Than the spirt put his sword on the bow and sprang it back, aiming at Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku gasped and couldn't move for some reason. _Why can't I move damn it!?_ thought Sora. Than he shot the arrow at Sora and Riku and a flash of light appeared and a loud crash was heared. Than Sora and Riku were embracing them selves for the attack, but they opened they eyes to see that a large stone was in front of them. It was a frog type statue and the arrow went right threw it, _Somebody moved them, they couldn't move that fast and a statue just appears out of no where. He's here than, no doubt about it. thought Sasuke. _Than the statue poofed away with the arrow threw it and Naruto was standing their when the smoke cleared looking at Sasuke. "I knew it." said Sasuke. "Naruto?" asked Sora. Naruto looked at Sora and Riku, "Hey guys, long time no see. I wish I could take to you guys but i've got other people to worry about. You guys just stay out of this." said Naruto looking at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back at Naruto, "So you musta came here with that armored guy huh? Trying to stop Sora and his friends from killing us." said Sasuke. "So you knew they were coming this whole time. It was a trap, you really haven't change." said Naruto. "They knew we were coming? How?" asked Riku. Than Naruto started making hand signs than put his hands together and said, "Flying thunder God justu scatter!" said Naruto. Than Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Namine and Kari both dissapered. Sasuke gasped and looked around Sora and Riku were no where to me found. "You learned a new trick I see, nice." said Sasuke. "Yea, but It uses all my chakra, good thing I use my normal chakra for that justu." said Naruto. "Now your gonna go in Sage mode I bet." said Sasuke. "You know me like a book, after all. Its a Hokage duty to stop an enemies who threatens any of Konoha's comrades. Sasuke." said Naruto going in Sage mode. "Haha, of course!" said Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke finally fight, but will Naruto kill Sasuke or will Sasuke kill Naruto???? Reviews!!!?


	23. Best Friends

Best Friends

Naruto kept on staring at Sasuke not looking back, Sasuke stared right back at him. _Why isen't he making a move, thats not like him, thought Sasuke._ Than as quick as a hiccup Naruto dissapered and appeared behind Sasuke. Sasuke looked, than Naruto fired a fire ball at Sasuke. Sasuke's Susanoo appeared and guarded the fire ball. The fire ball just went inside the spirt, Naruto gasped, "So, the Susanoo is that strong." said Naruto. Than the Susanoo sprang backed its arrow on the bow. The arrow than became covered in fire, _It can consume justu and throw back at them!? thought a shocked Naruto._ Than it shot the arrow and Naruto dodge it in time, there was a loud crash. Sasuke looked around for Naruto, than looked up and saw Naruto coming at him with a rasengan in his hand. Sasuke gasped, 'Rasengan!!" yelled Naruto. It hit the spirt but didn't do no damage, than the spirt hit Naruto and he flew in a wall. Sasuke chukled but his eyes were in pain, he covered them with his eyes. He started breathing heavily than took his hands off his eyes,_ I have to end this, I don't have much longer, thought Sasuke._ Than Naruto sprang out from the wall and landed on his feet. "So a regular Rasengan won't work on that thing. I guess I'll go with a different one. But which one......ah! That one, I haven't use that in a while." said Nauto. Than closed his eyes than opened them. A spiraling chakra was forming around Naruto's hand, and wind chakra was forming around it as well. Sasuke gasped, _is he really using that justu!? thought Sasuke. _The chakra was forming a rasengan, while the wind chakra was covering the rasengan. Naruto chuckled than ran towards Sasuke, the Susanoo fired a bow and arrow at Naruto. Naruto dodge it and launched for the spirt, "Wind Style: Rasengan!!" screamed Naruto. It made contact with the spirt and a explosion appeared. Naruto went inside the spirt and launched towards Sasuke. _He found a way inside of the Susanoo, how'd he do that!? thought Sasuke._ Than Naruto punched Sasuke and Sasuke flew and hit a wall. The Susanoo dissapered and Sasuke got up from his feet. Than Sasuke Manyakou sharingan turn back to his normal eyes. "See! Told you I'd find a blind spot in your justu! Guess im not the same Naruto you once knew huh?" said Naruto. _Incredible, able to find a blind spot in my justu by just testing it with a normal rasengan. Than using a stronger one and make a hole in the Susanoo. To think Naruto would be able to do that, hes change. thought Sasuke,_ "Hey! Are you just gonna stand there or are your gonna fight!?" yelled Naruto. _But when he was facing Raikage, hes moves were different. Raikage can't admit, but Naruto is stronger than him. Naruto was more active and didn't think things threw. But here....He's actually more alert and more wiser. That isen't like him, its like he's change, thought Sasuke while Naruto was complaining. _"Find if you won't come than I will!" said Naruto launching towards Sasuke. Sasuke gasped, than threw Chidori senbon needles at Naruto. Naruto dodge them than threw a kunai at Sasuke, Sasuke caught it. Than lighting came threw the blade, and Sasuke threw it right back at naruto. Naruto gasped, tham dodge it. Sasuke did some hand signs and shot multiple fire balls at naruto. Naruto dodge them than fired a fire ball at sasuke. Sasuke dodge it than dissapered, Naruto looked around than gasped, he coughed up blood. A Chidori spear went right threw Naruto's heart, Naruto feel to the ground and Sasuke slowly walked up to him. He looked at Nauto's dead body, and closed his eyes, "Hey! Nice Try!" yelled a voice. Sasuke gasped and looked at the body it poffed into smoke, and Naruto ran towards him with a Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke quickly changed a Chidori in his hand and ran towards Naruto. They clashed justu and got pushed back by the blast. Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Naruto. Than a black vortex came behind Sasuke and a person came out of it. He had a black coat on just like Sasuke, he took of his hood and said, "Sasuke, thats enough! We have other things to deal with right know." said the man. Naruto looked at the man, "Who are you?" asked Naruto. "Im Saix, a member of Organization 13, and by the looks of it you must be Naruto Uzumaki." said Saix. "I guess you guys talk about me alot in your group huh? Thats so sweet. You guys are to much." said Naruto. "Hmph, don't worry Naruto, we'll deal with you soon. Be patience." said Saix. "I thought I told you guys to give let me handle Naruto. I don't need to know whats going on with our plans." said Sasuke. "Its Xemnas and Madara's orders, they want you there. Also.....We all know your not strong enough to beat Naruto now." said Saix. "What did you Say!?" said Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Saix looked at Sasuke's eyes, than chuckled, "Come on, were going." said Saix walking back in the black vortex. Sasuke's eyes turned back to normal than started walking into the vortex. He stop than looked back at Naruto, "This isen't over Naruto, just to be clear. Next time we meet, it will be where we met before. In the Valley of the end." said Sasuke throwing a scroll at Naruto. Naruto caught it than looked at Sasuke, he was gone, so was the black vortex. Naruto sighed, than looked back at the scroll._ So you still think were best friends, huh Sasuke?_


	24. A New FriendOr Foe?

A New Friend....Or Foe!?

In the Leaf Village, Sora and his friends were in the hospital getting cured by Sakura. "So he just teleported you guys here, and fought the Akatsuki and the Organization 13 by himself?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, isn't he the biggest asshole ever!? Hes gonna get killed!" said Sora. "Well you guys shouldn't have went there in the first place. And Naruto could handle himself, he's not that stupid." said Sakura. "Yeah but hes facing-!" Riku covered Sora's mouth before he could finish hes sentence. Sakura looked confused, than Hinata called her in the other room. "Uh oh, gotta go I'll be back later guys." said Sakura rushing out the room. Riku let go of Sora's mouth, "What the hell is your problem!?" yelled Sora. Riku pointed to a picture on her desk behind Sora. Sora looked and gasp, it was a picture of Sasuke and Sakura and Obito and Rin. "That's why I didn't want you to tell her. She probably doesn't know that Sasuke left. And If you told her, you would probably break her heart." said Riku. Sora sighed and layed on his bed. He looked at Kari, Riku, Roxas and Namine. " After we heal, were to help Naruto with this war." said Sora. Everybody except Roxas looked at Sora, "You sure about this Sora?" asked Kari. Sora got up and nodded his head. "Whoo! That means more fun for us!" said Namine. Riku chuckled and looked at Roxas, Roxas was looking out the window. He was thinking about what Saix and Axel said to him. _I have to see her, No matter what! I have to know the truth. thought Roxas._"Roxas, you ok?" asked Riku. Roxas looked at Riku and nodded. Than Naruto appeared in front of the group and smiled, "Hey, how you guys feeling?" said Naruto. "Were find, but what happen with Sasuke? Did you? You know?" asked Sora. "No, A guy named Saix stopped the fight. So we never got to finish. But he got stronger, no doubt about it." said Naruto. Sora sighed, "So what about this war, can we help you in anyway?" asked Sora. "You could help by going back to the kings palace with Terra. Hes worried about you guys." said Naruto. Sora grunted and layed his head down on his bed. "Anyway, I have to go talk to the village elders now. You guys stay here and heal, and when your done go with Terra back to the kings place. Hes waiting for you outside." said Naruto. They nodded and Naruto disappeared.

At the Chuinn Exams

Rin was on the floor, in pain while Kula was building up chakra. "Rin get up!" yelled Obito and Shin. _Rin has lost alot of chakra, I don't know if she could win this, thought Kakashi._ Rin slowly got up and looked at Kula. "Its over Rin! Time to end this!" said Kula. "_Water Style:Water Dragon Justu!"_ Than a Water Dragon up from the ground and charged at Rin. Rin closed her eyes and just before the dragon hit her, she opened them. A loud crash was heared and Rin was no where to be found. Kula laughed and started walking towards the stairs. Than Rin came out of no where and punched Kula in the face. Kula crash in the wall and didn't move. Rin opened her eyes reviling the Sharingan. "Wow! Rin has the Sharingan now!?' yelled Shin. "Amazing, I never knew a girl could wield the Sharingan." said Kakashi. Obito smirked and cheered on Rin. Kula got up and gasped at her sight. Rin chuckled and was ready to fight some more. Kula raised her hand up and sighed, "I give up, I'm done." said Kula. Rin was confused, and Ino yelled. "Are you sure?'" asked Shikimaru. "Yea, I used to much chakra, and I don't feel like fighting no Sharingan right now. That's the last thing I want to do." said Kula. Rin laughed and walked to Kula. "If you didn't quit and actually tried, this would've token longer." said Rin. "I know, once the time comes we'll fight serious." said Rin. They shook hands and walked up the stairs together.

The Hidden Sound Village

"My lord, we have still not located the enemy yet, Our squads have all came back finding no success. Also squad 10 has not come back and we have sent a research team to find them." said a Sound ninja. "Fools, the enemy probably killed squad 10 already by know. And know they know that were looking for them. Tch! All right I want all squads to guard the main entrance! The enemy is likely to attack their! Squad 18 is the stay here with me! I want you to bring out your best ninjas and guard the entrance! The enemy is very strong! Understand!?" ordered a man. "Yes Sir!!" yelled the ninja. The ninja ran off to tell the order. Outside the village 3 dark figures were standing by the main entrance of the village. "So how do we do this?" asked one of the man. "Theirs probably millions of guards their waiting for us on the other side of that door." said another man. "How bout we make this a game?' suggested the other man. "The one who gets to the leader first, gets half of the bounty money." "Haha, know your talking! Lets Go!" said the other man. "All right Good! Suigetsu, watch over Jugo. Don't let him go to stage 2! got it?" said the man. "Yea, yea!" said Suigetsu. Jugo than had marks come over his face and his right arm, then made a piston like arm and punched down the large door. Suigetsu charged at the guards and took out his sword(Zabuza's blade). He began attacking guards and killing them. Jugo jumped in the air and slammed his fist on guards. A loud crash was heared and Jugo was attacking guards everywhere. Then a ninja ordered more guards to come and guards were coming everywhere. Suigetsu and Jugo kept on attacking guards, no matter how many their were. At a large castle a ninja was looking at the scene and was horrified. "Their too strong! Were Dead!" yelled the ninja. Than a man came out of no where and cut the ninja in half. The man had a large sword and walked towards the hand filled of guards. The guards ran to the man with sword in their hands. Than the man ran past them and all the guards closaped on the ground. He walked up the the leader than stopped half way. "I knew it was you, you finally came huh? The most Fearful bounty hunter in the world: Kyo Hayashi. Its a honor." said the leader. "No, Its honor to meet you, taking control of the Sound village after Orochimaru died. Kabuto..... That's really something." said Kyo. Kabuto stand up and chuckled, "Thank you, but im glad your here. Your power is just what I need to take over this world. And if I kill you and take your power, nobody could defeat me!" said Kabuto. Than Kabuto lick his lips with his long snake like tongue. "Ew, so you transplanted Orchimaru's remains into your body. That's gross." said Kyo. "heh, But It gives me a lot of power, and makes me stronger. I don't care what you say." said Kabuto. "Lets get this over with Kabuto! I need to bring you in dead or alive for my money!" said Kyo.


	25. Burned to the Ground

Burned to the Ground

At Mount Myoboku

Naruto was sitting on the ground a block of wood on a long needle in the sky. Fukasaku was watching Naruto on a frogs back on a large boulder. _I hope this training doesn't backfire, thought Fukasaku. _Naruto inhaled and exhaled, then made a Ram hand sign and red chakra started coming out of his body. "Hes starting it, get ready Gamabunta!" said Fukasaku. "Yes Sir!" yelled Gamabunta. They both made a Tiger hand sign hand started building up chakra. Naruto than grew 2 tails from his body, than 3, than 4. Some Naruto's Characteristics were still their, and he began growing 5. "The fifth tail is starting to appear, hes actually doing it." said Gamabunta. "Hes strong will is incredible, hes control the Nine tailed fox so far." said Fukasaku. The 5 fifth tailed finally appeared and the six was staring to grow. "Shit! This is starting to get rough!" said Naruto. "How far is he going to go?" asked Gamabunta. "As far as he could go." answered Fukasaku. The six tail appeared and the bones started appearing around Naruto. _Damn If I go one more step I might lose control! Thought Naruto._ Than the Tails starting resisting into Naruto's body. Gamabunta and Fukasaku gasped, than after the last tail disappeared, the red chakra went back into Naruto's body. Naruto layed out on the ground exhausted. Fukasaku and Gamabunta stop building up chakra and went to Naruto, "How you doing Boy?" asked Fukasaku. "I'm all right! Just exhausted! Now lets work on Extending the time on Sage mode." said Naruto. "Sigh, Your killing me kid." said Fukasaku.

The Chunnin Exams

"Good job, everyone! You are did good! Now here are the finalist who are going to the Finals: Shin, Rin, Obito, Shigure, Leon and Riku. Good luck to you all!" said Ino. "All right! We did it! But don't think I'll go easy on you guys cuz your my teammates!" said Shin. "Same goes here Shin! I finally get to beat you!" said Obito. Rin sighed, "Congratulations to all of you! I'm so proud of you guys! And for your accomplishment, were going to Ichiraku's my treat!" said Kakashi. They all cheered and ran out of the stadium. Kakashi followed them.

Hidden Sound Village

Snakes came out of Kabuto's robe and charged at Kyo. Kyo sliced them all up and ran towards Kabuto. Than a snake came out from the ground and bit Kyo's arm. Kyo couldn't move and than a snake came from under him and ate him. Than a bright blue light appeared in the snakes body. It grew larger and larger than a large demonic blue hand came out of the snakes body. Than Kyo jumped out of the snakes body. The snake poofed away, and Kyo stared at Kabuto. "Your left hand....So that's the demonic hand of the Nine tailed fox. It was said that some of the nine tailed fox chakra was sealed in another persons body. And that person's left hand was turned into the fox's demonic hand. So your the person." said Kabuto. Kyo chuckled, "You got that right! And I've grown attached to this power. Your not the only person who im looking for. I'm also looking for the person who has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him. Once I find him, I'll take the Nine tailed Fox from him. And I'll have the full power of the fox." said Kyo. _Naruto....thought Kabuto._ Red chakra started coming out of Kyo's body and 2 tails came out of his body. "Lets have some fun!!" yelled Kyo. Kyo launched at Kabuto, Kabuto gasped and did some hand signs, "_Summoning:Triple Rashoman!"_yelled Kabuto. 3 demonic gates came up from the ground and protected Kabuto in a straight line. "You think that's gonna stop me!" yelled Kyo. Kyo landed on his feet and put his left hand out. He put his right hand on his Left arm and closed his eyes. Then his red chakra started disperses a massive amount of chakra and blood into the air. Than the chakra and blood took forms of many bubbles surrounding him. Than they came together to form a larger bubble that compressed into a small ball. Kyo took his left hand and grabbed the ball, the ball went into his arm. Than he released the ball into a massive wave of chakra from his hand. The blast destroyed the three Rashoman gates and hit Kabuto in the process. The whole Hidden Sound Village was destroyed, and Jugo and Suigetsu popped up from the ground unharmed. Kyo was walking to Kabuto's dead body and chuckled. Than Kabuto's body started turning into acid and Kyo gasped. Than Kabuto disappeared, "Fuck it was a trick after all. He knew we was coming for him." said Kyo. He turned away and walked back to his comrades. Suigetsu was drinking water from his bottle and Jugo was talking to the birds that came on his shoulders. Kyo walked up to his comrades and sighed, "Ok were going, it was a trick. He knew we were coming." said Kyo. "Ahhh Fuck! Their goes our money! Now we have to look for him again. You know how long it was just to find him!? Fuck!" said Suigetsu. "Did you really have to destroy the whole village Kyo? I think you over did it." said Jugo.


	26. Objective

Objective

Naruto was in sage mode training with the toads in Mount Myoboku. Lord Fukasaku was watching Naruto when suddenly a toad with a scroll on his back came to him. Fukasaku took the scroll from the toads back and opened it up. His eyes opened wide and looked at Naruto, "Naruto, come here." ordered Fukasaku. Naruto stopped fighting and ran to Fukasaku, "Whats up?" asked Naruto. "It seems that the Hidden Sound Village..... has been destroyed." said Fukasaku. Naruto gasped, "What!? How!?" yelled Naruto. "It seems a group of Bounty hunters attacked the village looking for its leader. Than a bounty hunter named Kyo Hayashi, destroyed the village in one shot. Hes wanted for killing 18 feudal lords and destroying 5 villages, including the Sound. Hes comrades are also strong to, they took down all the guards by themselves." answered Fukasaku. Naruto scratch his head and said, "Did the scroll say anything about their whereabouts or if their in this war?" asked Naruto. Fukasaku looked at the scroll and shook his head. Naruto nodded and got up and turned away from Fukasaku. "Im headed back to the village know. Thank you for having time to train me. I'll come back soon I promise." said Naruto walking away. "My pleasure, but wait Naruto." said Fukasaku. Naruto stopped and turned back to Fukasaku. "Are you going to looked for this man by any chance?" asked Fukasaku. Naruto chuckled, "Yea, I am. Maybe even ask him if he could become allies with the Leaf." answered Naruto. "Are you Crazy!? These guys destroyed the Sound village, in a single night. How do you know if they won't attacked the Leaf? The Leaf is still recovering from that attack from Madara. You don't know anything about these guys." said Fukasaku. Naruto turned away and said, "I'll take my chances. And maybe this Kyo guy, is the only person who could replace Sasuke." Than Naruto disappeared and the wind. Fukasaku sighed and looked at the scroll. _Kyo Hayashi.....Why does that name ring a bell? _Thought Fukasaku.

Obito and Shin was sitting on the Hokages mansion roof top talking too each other about the finals. "You know, once we become chunnin we'll be on our own. We won't be team 7 anymore." said Shin. Obito nodded, "Yea, we'll be making our own stories apart from each other. We'll be saving life's, making new friends, learning new Justu, becoming stronger, and become a powerful ninja." said Obito. "But we won't forget who help us go to the top. Our comrades, teachers, and many other people." said Shin. "Isn't your dad on a top secret mission your mom said?" Obito nodded, "Yea your Dad went with him. They still haven't come back, but im not worried. Our dads are the greatest, they won't die until we beat them in a battle." said Obito. Shin chuckled than got up, "You think the world will ever find peace Obito? It seems no matter what, theirs fighting going on everywhere. You think it will stop?" asked Shin. Obito got up too and looked at the sunset, "I don't know Shin. Maybe as long as there are people who protect on another, there will always be someone trying to kill that person. The ninja world is a dangerous place, but me and you will back it a better place. Will bring peace to the world." said Obito looking at Shin. Shin chuckled, "You always got something grown up to say Obito. It really ticks me off. But your right, If our dads can't do it than its up to us. I'm going to make sure that **nobody** from the Leaf village dies in this war. I promise myself that." said shin. _Wow, look at that. Shin's changed, hes gotten stronger........Maybe him alone could make this world be in peace._ Thought Obito. "Come on, lets go to me house. I'll cook us something." said Obito. Shin nodded and jumped from rooftop to rooftop with Obito.

"Lets take a break Kyo, im beat." said Suigetsu laying on the ground drinking water. "We can take it easy I guess, we not in no rush. We lost our bounty so we have to find another one. This sucks." said Kyo. A bird landed on Jugo's hand and started chirping him something. "Kyo, Suigetsu, this bird told me that there is a bounty that is going to come to us soon. With 2 other people following him." said Jugo. Kyo looked at Jugo, "Who is it?" asked Kyo. "Sasuke Uchiha." answered Jugo. Suigetsu got up and chuckled, "Who's Sasuke?" asked Kyo. "A old friend of ours, not long ago Jugo and I were his followers. We helped him out and risk our life s for him. Than one day he just told us that he no longer needed us. I never liked the guys but he was going after a person that had something I wanted. So I just stayed with him." said Suigetsu. 'Hes incredibly strong, He wields the Sharingan and has a curse mark just like me. He probably got even stronger now." added Jugo. Kyo reached for his bag and took out a hand filled with papers. He read threw them for a long time, than stopped at 2 pieaces of paper. "Naruto Uzamaki: Hokage for the Hidden Leaf Village, Bouty at 6 million ryos. Sasuke Uchiha: Bounty for 5 million ryos." read Kyo. "Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke, their Bounty's are high. But Naruto is the Hokage and attacking the Leaf village would be troublesome. We'll have too many people after us." said Jugo. "So lets go after Sasuke, hes coming to us so might as well go to him too." said Suigetsu. Kyo chuckled and put the papers away, than took out bandages. He began rapping it around his left demonic hand. After a while his hand was covered with the bandage and he put the bandages away. " Lets go." ordered Kyo.

"What do you want Madara?" asked Sasuke. In the dark Madara walked out and confronted Sasuke. "The Sound Village has been destroyed and its leader, Kabuto is not found yet. The Sound was our ally until this incident. It is to believe that Kyo Hayashi and 2 other bounty hunters did this deed. Kyo Hayashi is said to be stronger than you and Naruto, he has half the nine tailed fox chakra sealed in him. I want you to find Kyo and his comrades and have him join our alliance. You may use force if you have to. Axel and Kisame are to go with you, have fun." ordered Madara. Their was a long pause than Sasuke said, "The only reason I join the this alliance was to burned down the Leaf village. That's it, I have no intention to do work for you guys. So sorry, I pass find someone else to do it." said Sasuke walking away. Madara laughed and appeared in front of Sasuke in a flash. "Your pride is strong Sasuke, but you don't get it. You need me and the Akatsuki, you can't destroy the Leaf village by yourself. Also I don't take no lightly, If you want to prove to us that we can trust you. Than here's a start. And believe me It won't take much to kill you right know." said Madara with his Manyakou Sharingan looking at Sasuke. Sasuke activated his Manyakou Sharingan and stared at Madara back. They stared at each other for a long time than Sasuke eyes turned to normal and he walked past Madara. "Fine, I'll do it. But I'll do it my way." said Sasuke closing the door behind him. Madara chuckled, _ Everything is going according to plan, Itachi where ever you are, your brother is about to change._


	27. A Key to the war

A Key to the War

"Kyo Hayashi, I never thought I'd hear his name again." said Sakura. "So you know him Sakura?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded, "I first met him in a Important mission with Hinata and Konohamaru. And that's the only time I ever saw him." answered Sakura. "What happen?" asked Naruto. Sakura's head went down and didn't take for a couple of moments......

_Flashback_

Sakura, Hinata and Konohamaru were running and were badly beat up. It was storming and rain was pouring down like bullets. "Huh?" said Konohamaru. He stopped and Sakura and Hinata did as well. "Whats wrong Konohamaru?' asked Hinata. Konohamaru looked up and saw a dark figure standing on a large rock. "All right out with it, who are you?" yelled Konohamaru. The figure didn't speak or move and it was too dark to see his face. Than lighting struck and a flash reviled the persons face. Konohamaru gasped, "Kyo Hayashi!" yelled Konohamaru. _Kyo Hayashi? Thought Sakura. _"Oh dear, I thought I could escape without running into any trouble. But of course, the Leaf has to get in my way. Jugo and Suigetsu are probably done with their job by know. It took me for ever to kill this guy."said Kyo showing a dead body. Sakura gasp and stared at the dead body. "Its a fuedal lord, his bounty is really high. I didn't mean to destroy the village, but he was a lot to handle." said Kyo. "Sakura, Hinata, stay behind me. This guy is incredibly strong, maybe even stronger than Naruto. Right know im probably the only one who can fight him right know. You 2 won't last to long." said Konohamaru. Sakura and Hinata nodded and Kyo looked at all of them. "Hmph! Guess this is gonna take a while." said Kyo taking out his sword. Than 2 clones of Konohamaru came behind Kyo with Rasengans in their hands. They hit Kyo and than they disappeared. Kyo jumped out of the dust and launched at Konohamaru. Konohamaru took out a kunai and clashed with Kyo's sword. Konohamaru was struggling keeping his ground with Kyo. Kyo punched Konohamaru and grabbed his leg and tossed him at a rock. Konohamaru crashed in the rock was in pain. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Kyo's chakra levels. "No Way! Can a Human being really possess that much chakra in them!?" said Hinata. Sakura did some hand signs and stuck her hand out, "_Hidden Shadow __Snake!"_said Sakura. And Snakes came out from her wrist and launched at Kyo. Kyo sliced all the snakes up and chuckled. Hinata ran at Kyo and started forming two large lion-like shrouds of chakra around her hands. "_Gentle Fist: Twin Lions_!"_ said Hinata_. And she started spinning than thrust the chakra at Kyo. Kyo crashed into a bolder and Konohamaru appeared in front of Hinata making a tiger seal. "_Fire style: Great Dragon Flame Justu!_" yelled Konohamaru. He than shoot out a dragon shaped fireball at Kyo. "_Water Style: Water Wall!" yelled Kyo._ A wall of water protected Kyo from the attack and mist was formed when the techniques collided. Kyo walked out of the mist smiling, "Wow, not bad. Guess the Anbu's of the Leaf are pretty strong huh?"said Kyo. _We can't win we have to fall back, but this might be the only time we have a chance to catch this guy. Thought Konohamaru._ Kyo jumped to the boulder that he was on before with the body of the fuedal lord. He grabbed the body and put it over his shoulder, "Well that s enough fun for one day, we'll meet again you and me Konohamaru. I still need to collect your bounty, but not today." said Kyo. Konohamaru gasped, "What!?" yelled Konohamaru. Than Kyo's body started disappearing in fire, as if It was being absorbed or burned by a invisible flame. "Smell ya later guys!" yelled Kyo before his face disappeared.

_ End of Flashback_

Naruto sighed, "So even Konohamaru, knew he couldn't defeat this guy. And that's the only time anybody from the village seen him?" asked Naruto. "Yea, after that Konohamaru stepped up his training and hes gotten really strong. Hes hoping to see this guy again and fight him. Sorry I couldn't be of any help." said Sakura. "Its ok, It just means I have to leave the village again to find this guy. Oh, what does he look like anyway?" asked Naruto again. "He as brown spiky hair, brown eyes, He has a enormous broadsword, it wide and its 5 to 6 feet long." said answered Sakura. "Sigh! You know how many people have brown eyes, brown hair, and a sword?? This is gonna take forever!" said Naruto. Hinata stepped into the room, "Stop winning Naruto! If your the six Hokage and my husband, You'll be just find." said Hinata. "Yeahhhhh, but this is gonna be a drag. Looking for this guy, Hope I don't end up fighting the guy." said Naruto. "Why you scared of him?" asked Sakura. "Hell No!" said Naruto kissing Hinata than walking at the front door. He opened the door but before he walked out he said, "If I fight him..............Than we both will end up dying." Sakura and Hinata gasped than looked at each other.

Hidden Rain Village

"So we have to catch this Kyo and have him join the alliance?" asked Kisame. "Yea, but we can't kill him. Madara wants him alive." said Sasuke. "Urgh! My first mission and I have to do this one. You said Madara said this guy was stronger than you and Naruto right? So why we going to see this guy? What if we fight this guy? Hes gonna be troublesome." said Axel. "I don't believe that this guy is stronger than me or Naruto. He might be a handful but he will have to bring his all." said Sasuke. "Just don't kill him Sasuke, we need this guy." said Kisame.

Outside the leaf village

Naruto summoned Lord Fukasaku and told him about what hes gonna do. "So you finally made your decision huh?" said Fukasaku. "I'm sorry, but this guys could be the only chance we got of winning this war. I need to take all my chances." said Naruto. Fukasaku sighed than summon a scroll in front of him. He opened the scroll and gave it to Naruto. "What is it?" asked Naruto. Fukasaku hoped on Naruto's shoulder and said, "In that scroll is all you need to know about Kyo Hayashi." said Fukasaku. Naruto gasped, and looked at Fukasaku. "Where'd you find this?" asked Naruto. "I found it in your office, Minato put in a secret compartment only he knows. I guess he forgot to show it to you." answered Fukasaku. Naruto looked at the scroll and sighed, "Thank you for accompanying me in this travel. I really appreciate it." said Naruto. "Of course, right know im the only one who can help you with this situation. If this Kyo Hayashi really is that strong, you need to go in extreme measures." said Fukasaku.


	28. The Secret of Kyo

The Secret of Kyo

Flashback: Konoha 10 years ago

"Another mission Kakashi sensai?" asked Sakura. "Yes, were suppose to go to escort a prince to a meeting somewhere far. Its an A rank mission so don't get too relax." said Kakashi. "Hey wheres Naruto?" asked Sakura. " I told him to meets us at the village gate in a hour. I don't know where he could be." said Sasuke.

Ichiraku

"All right, time to chow down! I can't go on a mission if im hungrey!" said Naruto. Than some ninja entered Ichiraku and sat next to Naruto. Naruto looked at the ninja and said, "Hey whats up?"said Naruto. "Shut up." said the ninja. "Hey man whats your problem?" said Naruto. The ninja looked at Naruto, "Your Naruto aren't you?" asked the ninja. "Yea who u?" asked Naruto. "I'm Kyo Hayashi." said the ninja. "Kyo?" said Naruto. "Yea,I just became a chunnin so im celebrating. I seen you a lot around here, and I saw your fight against neji and garra. Your preety strong." said Kyo. "heheh, Thanks! How come I never seen you before?" asked Naruto. "Probably cause we never faced each other, or we never been on a mission with each other." said Kyo. They talked with each for a while than exited Ichiraku. They both went to the village gate, Naruto introduced Kyo to his team. "This is Sasuke, Sakura, and my sensai Kakashi." said Naruto. "Nice to meet you all." said Kyo. "I see, I heared a great deal about you Kyo. I heared your stronger than most jonnins and chunnins. You might be even stronger than me." said Kakashi. "I highly doubt that but its nice of you to say that. Well, I gotta go I gotta mission to get too. So it was nice to meet you guys." said Kyo before he disappeared.

End of Flashback: A wasteland

"Kyo you okay?" asked Jugo. Kyo looked at Jugo and nodded, "How close are we to Sasuke?" asked Kyo. "Not to far, were almost there." said Jugo. "Sigh, do we really have to do this? I mean fighting Sasuke is gonna be a hand fill. Plus there 2 other guys wit him." complain Suigetsu. "I'll handle Sasuke, plus I'll make sure it won't drag to long. We don't want to make a scene." said Kyo. Kyo looked at the wanted paper of Sasuke, _Sasuke Uchiha huh? To think he'll be worth this much. It'll be worth it once we find him, but this war...The Akatsuki and the 5 great nations. Good thing im not on either side._

Flashback: Training Field

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke. He thrust the Chidori into the boulder and it crumbled. _Still not enough, one more time, _thought Sasuke. Kyo appeared on a tree branch and saw Sasuke training. "Yo! Sasuke!" yelled Kyo. Sasuke looked up and and turned away from him. Kyo jumped from the branch and landed near Sasuke. "I see your training." said Kyo. "Yea, so if you would be so kind to leave, I would appreciate it." said Sasuke. Kyo laughed, "I just came talk to you bout something. It won't be long promise." Kyo explained. "Talk." said Sasuke. "What can you tell be bout Naruto?" asked Kyo. Sasuke looked at Kyo and didn't respond for a long time. He laughed, "Naruto is..."

End of flashback: Forest

"Now I remember him! That day when we ate ramen together, we had alot in common. Than after we went looking for Sasuke, nobody could find him in the village. So he just left?'" asked Naruto. "No actually...he was killed." answered Fukasaku. Naruto gasped, "Wait...So why is he still alive? Is he like a ghost or zombie!" asked Naruto. "No Naruto, He has powers that even Madara Uchiha dosen't know about." said Fukasaku.

Flashback: woods

"Jiraiya how do you know the Akatsuki is at that village?" asked Fukasaku. "I did my homework lord Fukasaku, you don't have to worry." said Jiraiya. Than out of no where red chakra shout of of the sky. Jiraiya gasped, and ran to the location of the chakra. When they got their, a dead boy was on the ground and red chakra was going inside the boy. "Lad! That Chakra!" said Fukasaku. "Yea, its the nine tailed foxes. But whats it doing to that boy, I thought Naruto was the host." said Jiraiya. "Wait! The Chakra is coming out of the boy not entering it!" said Fukasaku. The Boy was covered with the red chakra, than it exploded. Jiraiya and Fukasaku escaped the blast and looked back at the scene. When the dust settled, the boy was still on the ground appeared to be dead. But the boy started moving and than slowly got to his feat. Jiraiya looked at the boy than gasped at the sight of his left hand. Kyo's left hand was a demonic hand similar to the nine tailed fox's. Kyo laughed, than laughed louder, "So my power finally awakened, it feels great!" said Kyo. _That boy was dead! But the Fox's chakra...resurrected him back to life! Unreal! _Thought Jiraiya.

End of flashback

"Amazing! Hes incredible!" said Naruto. "That's why I said I hoped you know what you doing. This guy is incredibly strong." said Fukasaku. Naruto smiled, "I can't wait till we meat again, im so pumped up right now!" said Naruto.

Wasteland

Kyo and the others kept on walking when suddenly A sandstorm appeared in their way. The three stop and waited for the sandstorm to past. Than three figures walked out of the sandstorm and confronted Kyo and his group. "Looks like its time." said Kyo.


	29. An Old Friend

An Old friend

The three figures stared at Kyo and the others. They had Akatsuki robes and Organization 13 coats on. They took off their hoods and it was Sasuke, Kisame and Axel. " Ahh, Kisame sensai, long time no see. You to Sasuke." said Suigetsu. Sasuke chuckled, "Yea it has been, Kyo Hayashi, The Akatsuki would like for you 2 join forces with us." said Sasuke. Kyo smiled, "Is that so?" chuckled Kyo. "Yes, what is your answer?" asked Sasuke. Kyo took a long time to answer but finally instead of answering Sasuke's question, he said, "Sasuke, you know what I found out?... Your worth a lot of money." said Kyo. Sasuke chuckled. "So I thought to myself, I could join your group. I mean the leaf never came to me to ask me bout their alliance. I don't have any problems against any of you guys...But im a bounty hunter by heart. So I have to say no thanks." answering Kyo. "I knew he wouldn't say yes, I don't know what Madara was thinking. Looks like we have to bring him to the base half dead Sasuke." said Kisame. Kisame took one step, but Sasuke put his hand in front of Kisame. "Kisame, you an Axel are not to get involve. I'll handle Kyo alone." demanded Sasuke. "Haha, what makes you think you can order me around Sasuke? You may be Itachi's brother, but your nothing compare to him." said Kisame. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Kisame. Kisame pointed his sword at Sasuke, "I have every right to kill you right now If I wanted to. Plus I don't trust you, So stop acting all big." said Kisame. Sasuke kept on looking at Kisame, Kisame stared at him back. "Hahahah, Just kidding! You take things to seriously kid. Go ahead but im stepping in if you die." said Kisame. Kisame backed up and waited for them to fight. Kyo turned to his group, "Same to you guys, don't get involved. It's only fair." said Kyo. "Sigh, find just don't take long." said Suigetsu. Kyo chuckled and turn around back to Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the leaf village, a meeting was being held. The 5 kages were their talking about the war. "The Hokage can handle himself, he dosen't need to be taken away from his title. Naruto is probably the only person that can handle Madara, and Sasuke. If we do strip Naruto from being the Hokage, how is he gonna take it? Konohamaru isn't ready to become Hokage right now. Hes a great leader for the ANBU. Him becoming Hokage could impact the leaf village greatly." said Kushina. "Also hes control the Nine Tailed Fox without problems. So the fear of the Nine tailed fox controlling Naruto is very low." said Gaara. "After hearing that Kabuto and Madara joining forces, the Akatsuki's alliance is getting stronger. Who knows what Kabuto is capable of, him taking control of Orchimaru's remains is already impressive. This Kyo Hayashi may be a our key to winning this war, Him, Naruto, Konohamaru, and you four kages, are our best ninjas in the war. Plus my generation ninja is also strong enough to handle Organization 13." said Hinata. "Shes right, but I think Bee and The Hokage should meet up. Their the last remaining Tailed beast. We can't let the Akatsuki have them, if they do than its over...for the ninja world." said Raikage. "But we can't have him leaving the village constantly. What if something happens and Naruto isn't here? We have to think about whats best for the alliance, not whats best for Naruto." said Homura. They all were silent for a long time, thinking about what Homura had said. "We will give Naruto another chance. Mianto did the same thing as a Hokage, like father like son. Him going to ask Kyo Hayashi to join our alliance could benefit us well. The eight tails should come to the Leaf village as well. But of course this is just my opinion, do you kages agree with me?" suggested Koharu. The kages nodded and Homura nodded as well. Hinata sighed in relief, and Sakura smiled.

"Madara, are you sure you can trust this Kabuto character?" asked Xemnas. "I can say the same thing about you Xemnas. Whats your motive?" said Kabuto. "My only motive is to control Kingdom hearts, that's all. And by joining forces with the Akatsuki that increases my chances. I have nothing against Madara. What about you Kabuto?" answered Xemans. "Sasuke Uchiha, that is all, to learn the truth about ninjustu." said Kabuto. "I knew it, Sasuke Uchiha is quite a character, you think you can defeat him?" wondered Xemnas. "We'll just have to see now won't we? Now, since you both told what your objective is in this war. Its only fair that I do the same." said Madara. "I've been wanted to hear actually what you plan to achieve in this war." said Kabuto. "My plan is for world domination, or _peace_ if you will. With the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, I will fuse the tailed beast back to their original form, the Ten Tailed Beast." said Madara. "The Ten tailed beast?" asked Xemnas. "Yes, Centuries ago before the founding of the hidden villages, The Sage of the Six Paths saved the world from the Ten tails. He manged to subdue the beast and sealed it within his own body., becoming what could be considered the first Jinchuriki. However, this offered merely a temporary solution to the menace; in the event of his death, the seal would dissolve and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world. Knowing this, the Sage searched for a more permanent solution. Ultimately, the Sage succeeded by using the jutsu Izanagi to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine monstrous entities that would later become known as the tailed beast , scattering them throughout the world. As a final precaution, using Chibaku Tensai, the Sage entombed the physical remains of the Ten-Tails within a colossal stone prison and hurled it into the heavens, creating the moon. Once I summoned the ten tails, I will than become Jinchuriki to the ten tails. I will have immense power and the ability to project my Mangekyo Sharingan on the moon. I intend to use the moon, the prison of the Ten tails body, to cover the world in an "Infinite_ Tsukuyomi", _thereby letting me control every living being, creating a world in which no war or crime occurred." explained Madara. Kabuto stared at Madara, "That's a well planed out Objective Madara. I wish you luck." said Xemnas.

Kyo and Sasuke faced each other, "This is your last chance Kyo, I thought wish to fight you." said Sasuke. "Ok!" said Kyo. Kyo launched at Sasuke, Sasuke dodge Kyo's punch but Kyo than turned around and Kicked Sasuke. Sasuke felled back, but disappeared and appeared behind Kyo. Kyo chuckled, than a clone of Kyo faced Sasuke. Sasuke gasped, _When did he make a hang sign! thought Sasuke. _The clone than suddenly exploded! A big dust cloud appeared and was 2 heavy to see threw. Naruto from a far distance saw the dust cloud, and knew a battle was taken place, "Looks like we just made it in time." said Naruto.


	30. Unpredictable, A Clash Between Titans

"Kyo, I don't wish to fight you! I just want to talk!" Pleaded Sasuke. When the dust cloud cleared Kyo was standing laughing at Sasuke. "Funny thing is I don't wanna talk. Like I said you have a bounty on your head and I'm here to claim it. I hope you don't plan on not fighting back because that would be boring. I wanna see what Sasuke Uchiha is made of." Said Kyo. Sasuke sighed, "Guess there's no other way around it..." Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind Kyo and went to kick him. Kyo smiled and grabbed his leg then tossed Sasuke. Sasuke then began making hand signs and fired a fire ball at Kyo while he was in the air. Kyo also began making hand signs and countered attacked with a Mud wall jutsu. Sasuke landed on his feet, but then Kyo sprinted just when Sasuke landed on his feet and elbowed him. Sasuke flew and fell on his back and grunted in pain. _Damn, can't believe I'm being pushed to actually put effort into this fight. I never sign up for this shit. Still I'm curious to see Kyo's power, maybe I can push him far enough to unleash his true power. Oh well, can't be helped, _thought Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, and then unleashed his Sharingan. Kyo smiled, _so he's finally getting serious. _Sasuke then took his sword out and sprinted to Kyo, Kyo took out his large sword and launched at Sasuke. They clashed, then Sasuke starting to make hand signs with one hand. Kyo jumped back, and then Sasuke launched fire balls at Kyo. Kyo sliced the fire balls in half and they disappeared. Kyo then started making hand signs, _Fire style, Burning Ash! _Kyo blew a gunpowder type cloud at Sasuke. Sasuke then took his hand and created Chidori with it and jumped at Kyo. Sasuke made a Chidori Stream and the Burning Ash technique faded away but Kyo was gone. Sasuke gasped and looked down; Kyo was looking at Sasuke smiling. Sasuke landed and stared at Kyo, _I can't read him, and He's so unorthodox. I really need to be careful, there's no telling what he can do. For all I know He can kill me at any moment._

"Byakugan!" Shin's eyes became more distinct, and the veins near his temples bulge. Hinata smiled, "How's it feel? Now that you unleashed the Byakugan, you have near 360º field of vision. Also you're able to see through solid objects, to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the color of chakra." Shin gasped and looked at Hinata, and he clearly can see her Chakra Pathway System. _This is amazing, I feel so powerful now, and I can protect Obito and Rin, _thought Shin_._ "However there are flaws with the Byakugan," Said Hinata. "Flaws? You're kidding, from what you been telling me, the Byakugan is perfect how can there be flaws?" Questioned Shin. "Your right, the Byakugan does seem perfect, but everything has a flaw. There is a blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Constantly using the Byakugan over a very long period of time causes severe eye strain. So don't over use it." Answered Hinata. "Ha! Don't worry, I'll be fine," Stated Shin. Hinata chucked, "Okay time to work on your gentle fist, let's go!" Shin smiled and launched at Hinata.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" screamed Sasuke. Sasuke then expelled from the mouth a massive wall of intense flames, which covered an expansive range. Kyo put his hands together and started building up chakra and closed his mouth. Then water came rushing to Kyo's mouth. Kyo spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, and it put out the fire. The field was covered with water now. "Kyo, you're very strong, I didn't think you be this difficult to fight. Do you still refuse to just sit down and talk with me?" asked Sasuke. "Well there are two reasons why that won't work. One, I hate talking to people, and two, were surrounded by water I don't see no place to sit down." Answered Kyo_._ Sasuke chuckled, _He's so care free, and I don't get it. He didn't try to do any damage to me yet; he has just been toying with me and defending. What's he up to?_ "Sasuke let me ask you something. Do you think of Naruto as a friend still?" asked Kyo. There was a long pause, Sasuke stared at Kyo then finally said, "Yes, no matter what Naruto will always be my best friend. But that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill him, I'll do what I have to do," answered Sasuke. Kyo chuckled, "Is that so?" said jokingly. In a blink of an eye a Kyo clone appeared behind Naruto without him noticing, "Well then, I think it's time for you to join the party Naruto," said the clone. Naruto's heart dropped, He felt like someone had just stabbed a kunai in his heart. The Kyo clone slammed his sword down at Naruto and the tree branch broke in half. Sasuke turned his head towards the sound of the impact, and then Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and Kyo. Sasuke was stunned, "Naruto?" Kyo laughed, "Now it's a party!" Naruto looked at Fukasaku and sighed, "Well this didn't turn out as well as I plan, what a drag."


End file.
